Trying and Surviving
by P3ndaEyes
Summary: Jenika is Russian she doesn't speak a word of English she moved to America to have her baby as an apocalypse breaks out, lost, scared and confused she runs right in to the arms of a redneck who reluctantly helps her while he looks for his brother. OC/Undecided. WARNING there will be a lot of swearing and racist comments, mentions of drugs, sex and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note before the story starts. **As the summary said. The OC is Russian, but i am not going to write what she says in Russian instead any un-English sentences will be in **bold. **  
Hope you enjoy the story :)

**What was going on?**

_"We need back up, we need back up! No matter how many we kill they just keep coming! There's so many there's too many there everywher-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
"Sergeant? Sergeant! Damn it send more men!"  
"There are no more men to send! We have all available squads already there! Sir from the reports we've heard our efforts at controlling are failing we need to do something before it becomes an epidemic!"  
"We are doing something soldier!"  
"But it's not working sir!"  
"…You're right...Damn it…I'm calling in code red, if this isn't sorted by noon we move on to the next stage"  
"Yes sir, executing code red now"_

_Another?_Jenika mused as she looked up at the sky watching another army helicopter fly over her. Over the morning she had counted six helicopters and three large army trucks go through or over her town. She lived in a small town surrounded by woodland and mountains, a road ran through the town and passed through the woods to the next town, it was the only road both towns had. Seeing as the towns were only a few miles apart, this was really unnerving her, something had to be wrong. She hadn't lived here long, three and a half weeks now, but she could tell from the reactions of people that this wasn't normal, not that seeing a bunch of heavily armed men go through your town was normal anyway.

She glanced at a few people who were on the streets beside her, wondering if they knew what was going on. She couldn't ask them, or anyone because she didn't speak English and unless they spoke Russian no one was going to understand her, the only people she could ask were her brothers or father, but she had no idea where her brothers were and her father had left without a word as soon as the first helicopter flew past, she had wanted to ask him where he was going but if he wanted her to know he'd have told her and she never questioned her father.

Never.

She watched the helicopter till it was out of sight; landing close to the other town just like the others had what was going on over there that they needed six helicopters and three trucks filled with heavily armed men?  
She shivered hurrying to put the last of the washing on the line as possible scenarios filled her head, Bomb, terrorist threat, chemical spill, massacre she shivered again shaking her head praying that her over active imagination was wrong. A different noise brought her back to reality, her eyes slipping to her sleeping baby in his car seat, the noise having come from him, he was still a sleep. He seemed to be a sleep more than he was awake, but the books said to expect that. She smiled down at his innocent face, her perfect baby. She had wondered if running to America was the right move, but staring down at him she knew it was, he was safe here.  
Her eyes drew to the direction the other town was in a nervous frown coating her face.  
She hoped.

He slithered, blood pooling from his mouth towards the screams that called to him. His mangled hand reached out towards the terrified lady as he pulled himself forward with the other hand, he was close, but before he could get any closer a boot stepped on his hand, he stared at the boot, slowly following it up to see a man standing over him, cigarette hanging from his lips, noticing it was a man, he groaned his other hand gripping at the man's leg as he pulled himself closer, only to fall limp with a bullet between his eyes.

Lev stared down at the dead soldier taking his cigarette from his mouth and breathing out a cloud of smoke. The sergeant laid motionless, blood oozing from the new wound Lev had given him, though it was already pouring from his missing legs and the large gaping hole in his stomach he could see the road underneath him where his stomach should have been. He kicked the body making the limp hand that was holding his trousers fall away as it rolled over.  
"Is-Is he dead, d-did you d-did you kill him?" The woman behind him stuttered slowly getting to her feet.  
_Looks like he was already dead _Lev nodded once keeping his thoughts to himself as he glanced up at the group of four heading towards them but within seconds the number increased rapidly. There was more, and more they just kept coming like something had attracted them.  
"Oh god, there's more of them! What do we do there's so many!" The woman screeched falling back to the ground in fear.  
"Suggest you git running then" Lev muttered grabbing the gun off the dead sergeant's holster, checking the ammo in it. One bullet, _how convenient_ he snorted. The girl let out another cry as she scampered to her feet running away, where? He didn't care she wasn't his problem he already gave her a few more minutes of life what she did with it was her choice.  
His eyes roamed the people slowly approaching him groaning loudly, most of them he recognized as the town's people, but there were a lot of soldiers mixed in. _Failed your mission did ya boys? _Chucking his cigarette to the ground he turned his back, braking in to a run towards the woods. He wasn't too sure what was going on but from what he saw and heard, he needed to get his kids out of town and far away.  
_Now. _

"_Step one of code red seems to be failing sir, it's spreading to fast"  
"Move to step two I want this contained I want this stopped I want to know what the hell is going on!"_

Now she was truly scared, the road, there only exit out of town had been barricaded by soldiers, within minutes they had arrived and set up a wall up, made of sand bags, sharp wire and vehicles with men and guns everywhere on the other side of it, caging them in like animals. Her bad feelings she had earlier intensified at the sight, she didn't know much about armies or law, but she did know containing a town didn't happen for any reason, it had to be something big for the army to consider this step and the thought made Jenika feel sick. Whatever had been happening at the other town now involved hers, it was like they had moved back, retreated to a safer distance. She hated not knowing, and the thoughts of possible danger her baby might be in. She shivering hugging her baby to her.  
**"It's going to be okay" **She whispered to herself and him, her eyes focused on the barricade outside. So many heavily armed soldiers and a strong wall, they were serious about something, but what? What had worked them up so bad they had to cage a town in?

What the hell was going on?

"_Step two of code red is in action, we have contained it"  
"Is it working?"  
"They have not reached the barricade yet"  
"No one leaves, this will be contained, I won't have this spreading any further, give orders to shoot anyone or anything that attempts to leave"  
"Yes sir, full containment in action, fire at will, no one leaves"_


	2. Chapter 2

Little after the Barricade was set up, Jenika's dad, Lev came flying through the front door, making her jump out of her seat, he was splattered with red and he was carrying guns. He ran towards the hall cupboard pulling out two duffle bags, chucking one at her ordering her to pack essentials and make it quick. She was extremely confused but she didn't argue, she just picked up the duffle bag at her feet and ran to her room, attempting not to wake Nikolai as she packed, the thoughts of why her dad had guns and why he was splattered with blood, clouding her mind. Was he injured? Was someone else injured? Did he kill someone? She gulped zipping up the duffle bag, he was her dad, she trusted him, and he wasn't a murder. There had to be another reason for the blood.

**"Jenika you finished?" **He questioned appearing in her door way clean clothes on and his duffle bag over his shoulder the guns in the waistband of his trousers. Jenika nodded watching him race in and grab the bag. **"Come" **He motioned making for the front door, Jenika carefully picked up Nikolai and followed, the millions of questions she wanted to ask crowded her brain but nothing left her lips as he pulled open the front door not giving the soldiers or the barricade a look as he stepped out grabbing her free wrist and pulling her with him. They didn't lock the door they left it wide open. The unease and fear that settled in her stomach tightened, it was like he didn't plan on coming back.  
**"Dad what's going on?" **She finally asked as they raced through the streets, silence echoed for what felt like eternity then he finally answered, leaving her wide eyed, fear filled and even more confused.  
**"Extermination" **

"Where are they?" Alexei questioned pacing up and down. Irvan shrugged focusing his own attention on trying to blow circles with his cigarette smoke, sitting on someone's car. Their father had called them told them to pack up essentials while he grabbed their sister and to meet them outside the 'The Old Iron pub' a pub were all the bad sort of people hung out, it was just on the outskirts of the town. At first they questioned why but the simply 'Do it' was enough to shut them up, questioning their father wasn't really a smart idea, he'd tell you when he wanted you to know or you had to figure it out. "Why do you think he wants to meet us?"  
"Well it certainly is not for a drink" Irvan replied flicking his cigarette away when he was finished with it. His brother nodded running a hand through his hair leaning beside him on the car. There dad wouldn't bring their sister and nephew here, and he wouldn't tell them to pack up if it was for a drink.  
"You think it's got something to do with the army?"  
"Probably, dad doesn't like rules or orders" Irvan nodded, both of them still unsure. He shook his head staring at a man walking towards them, the drunkard stumbling ever so often over what looked like his top which was hanging off of him. _What a fool _Irvan snorted the man looked like an idiot. He liked to drink himself, but he didn't like being so drunk that you had little control over yourself, his brother thought the same, it was how their dad raised them. Drinking was fine, but drinking to the point of losing control was shameful. Shaking his head he turned away glancing around them for any sign of their dad or sister. None. They had only been waiting a few minutes but they were impatient. He looked back up at the drunkard narrowing his eyes slightly and sliding off of the car he was sitting on.  
**"What the hell?"**  
"hm?" Alexei snapped out of his thoughts staring at his brother before following his line of sight pushing off of the car with his foot. "The fuck?"  
"Do you see what I am seeing brother or am I hallucinating" Irvan questioned not taking his eyes off of the drunkard.  
"Nope I am seeing this to" Alexei nodded removing his eyes from the drunken man to see Irvan looking around them. "What are you looking for brother?"  
"A camera crew because we must have fell on some fucking movie set" Irvan exclaimed pointing towards the man, what they had thought was clothing that the man was tripping over wasn't, the closer he got the clear it was.

He was tripping over his own intestines.

A loud bang made both of the boy's jump, the man they were staring at fell to the ground motionless. A baby's cry soon followed the bang. They both turned to see their dad and sister behind them. Jenika looking pale faced and just as shocked as they did as she tried to calm her crying baby and there dad lowering his gun.  
**"You just killed a man…" **Alexei muttered disbelief lacing through his words.  
**"You idiots! Did he touch you?"  
"What, no but no he no" **Irvan stuttered finding it hard to find his words, as he glanced back at the motionless body that there father just shot.

**"Come" **Lev motioned to his kids moving towards the pub, fully intent on climbing the steep mountain and getting away from the towns. He watched from the corner of his eye as they slowly followed him, watching him as if they were next. Lev rolled his eyes drawing his attention back to where he was going when he saw a woman hunched over a man. He stopped waiting for his kids to catch up when they did; he waited for them to see the sight he was seeing. The woman was ripping the man apart, three gasp sounded behind him and the woman looked up, her milky white eyes landed on them and she staggered to her feet, groaning as she reached for them despite not being close enough. Lev lifted his gun shooting the woman square in the head before jumping the fence, and turning to help Jenika over, his boys stood staring at the man trying to make sense of what they saw. Lev rolled his eyes again glancing around desperately he didn't want to stay here the noise would attract more but they needed to see it for there-self before they'd move willingly.

**"What the fuck was that? She was eating him"  
"Are you idiots really not getting it?" **Lev questioned not glancing at his sons as he surveyed the area carefully.**"The dead are walking"  
"You high dad?"  
"Or is this some fucked up Halloween prank?" **Alexei questioned his eyes focused on the dead couple, jumping back in surprise as the man began to fit. Both he and Irvan jumped the fence with speed when he sat up. Lev gave them a look lifting his gun pulling the trigger again.

**"Trick or treat" **


	3. Chapter 3

Her hands were on fire from catching herself on twigs and rocks, she could feel the blood trickling down her left leg from the amount of times she had slipped over and scrapped it or had some twig stab her. It wasn't so hard at the beginning but then it got steeper and went from forest ground to rock the higher they climbed and hearing the groans beneath them didn't help at all. The pub apparently had been filled with people and now they were climbing after them having broken out of the pub and she had a feeling none of them wanted to offer them a drink.  
She scrapped her hand again catching herself before she slipped off the rock she just stood on, it was a good thing her father had Nikolai because she could barely keep on her feet. He was crying for her, but no matter how badly she wanted to cuddle him, she couldn't take him back yet, they still had a way to climb and she didn't want to risk hurting him. She hissed in pain as she slipped against the rocks slamming her knee in to one, she barely had time to recover from the fall when Irvan yanked her back to her feet forcing her to keep going. They weren't allowed to stop not yet, not with those from the pub hot on their trail, she gripped on to another rock pulling herself up so she could grab the next one, when a sound made her freeze. Still gripping the rock she turned slightly to look down at their town.  
Gun firing and screams echoed the air, loud horrifying screams. She could see little figures running. If what her dad had said was true then she had a feeling she knew what was happening. A shiver ripped through her as she pictured the man on the road and the couple behind the pub. She couldn't doubt what her father told her when she saw it with her own eyes, but it was hard to believe the dead were walking; it was like some bad paper back novel. She eyes landed back on the people below them, a few were turning towards the town, but the rest were still following them up. Just looking at them made her shiver; they looked torn up missing body parts and flesh, with injures you a normal human wouldn't be able to move with.  
**"Keep moving!" **  
Jenika looked up seeing her dad looking down at the people climbing up after them, nodding she pulled herself up further. They didn't have time to stop, according to her father, if the containment failed then extermination would be the next step and she didn't want to wait around to find out if it failed, nor to see just how they planned to exterminate it and she really didn't want to wait around for those beneath them to catch up. _Don't think about them; keep moving, keep moving._

**"It's okay mummy's got you now, Mummy's got you" **Jenika hushed slightly out of breath stroking Nikolai's head as he drank his milk. They finally made it over the mountain but she could still hear the screaming and gunfire and she couldn't help but wonder if anyone would survive, the army had barricade the only road out of town, trapping them like animals she wouldn't have thought about escaping over the mountains if it wasn't for her father. Would anyone else? **"Do you think they army will control it?"  
"Don't think so, fools should have evacuated those still alive before they open fired on the dead would of been easier to contain then" **Alexei muttered taking a swig from the bottle of water there dad chucked at them.  
**"What's going to happen to all the people then?"**

"Extermination, no survivors"

Lev cut in his eyes darting around them, they were in the open and he didn't like it one bit, but Nikolai needed milk and his kids needed rest. His eyes every so often would turn to the mountain waiting to see if they were followed over, but nothing yet hopefully it was too steep for them to climb that or some poor sod caught there attention, anything to give them enough time to put distance between them.

**"They wouldn't do that…would they?"  
"They would" **Her brothers nodded staring at the ground in front of them, they had been in the army in Russia before being dishonorably discharged they didn't like the things they had seen or were forced to do. **  
"But innocent people are still there!"  
"Two small towns to save a whole country they can get away with that"  
"They've got away with worse"  
**Jenika shook her head feeling the burning off tears fill her eyes. All those innocent people were going to die. It was horrible. **"It could have been us" **  
"**If this zombie apocalypse is anything like the movies"  
"we're screwed anyway" **Her brothers added but as soon as the words left their mouths Lev grabbed them by the neck of their shirts hoisting them to their feet with a fierce glare, both of them gulped staring at the raging father.  
**"Did I raise fools or did I raise men!" **Lev hissed pushing them backwards causing them both to stumble over there feet and slam on the ground. **"And you"  
**Jenika flinched looking up at her father scared of what he'd have to say, when he turned to her.**  
"Now isn't the time to think of what if's and worry about strangers. Take a good look at that boy in your arms, because now he's going to need you more than ever to take care of him, if any of you really think this will blow over soon you have another thing coming, It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better hell it probably won't even get better, but you adapt and survive if I even hear any more 'could have been us' or 'what's the point' talk, you sorry pieces of shit are gonna wish it were you back in that town, now get your asses up let's move!" **Lev roared turning his back and walking away. Jenika and her brothers blinked after him before slowly raising to their feet, following after him in silence. _Now he's going to need you more than ever _Jenika stared at her baby who blinked back at her, gurgling slightly as he reached for her face. Her dad was right. Nikolai did need her more than anything, and she was going to do whatever it took to make sure he lived. She smiled slightly placing a gentle kiss on his head.  
**"I promise you I won't let any monsters get you"**

One minute they were walking the next it felt a large force was pushing them. She could see her brothers were talking but she couldn't hear them, all's she could hear was a loud ringing sound, then there was a loud bang, with such force everything shook. The ground came towards her quickly, she barely managed to turn so that she hit the ground and not Nikolai, she hit the ground hard her head slamming down painfully, her ankle twisting. The loud ringing sound remained in her ears as she blinked her blurry eyes trying to make sense of things. She turned her head hr vision blurring and clearing repeatedly, she noticed her brothers and father were laying on the ground to. _What happened? NIKOLAI_ She glanced down at the bundle in her arms, just as he began crying.  
**"What happened?" **Alexei groaned as he pushed himself in to a standing position holding his head with one hand and pulling Irvan up with the other.**"I feel like i got hit by a truck"  
****"extermination" **Irvan replied his eyes falling on to something. Curiously Jenika turned ignoring the pain in her head. Her eyes widened at the sight, where there town used to be there was fire she couldn't see over the mountains but with Irvan's reply she knew what happened. **"They nuked the place" **  
**"We need to get moving now" **Lev cut in pulling Jenika up to her feet. **"That extermination failed"  
****"Why do you say that?" **Jenika questioned trying to calm down her screaming baby.  
**"Because we're still alive" **Her dad looked at her and back at the explosion his eyes narrowing. **"And so are they"  
**Jenika turned looking where her father was looking her eyes widening she didn't know how but there was a large group of people stumbling towards them in the distance.**  
**

_"This is Corporal Martin reporting in, this will be my last report,four weeks ago there was a virus released on our country, we don't know how we don't know where from but we found it and we attempted to control it, we tried to stop it spreading by containing it, but it still spread, so we tried to exterminated it, we failed, the virus has spread rapidly faster then we could have imagined, with in days cities were taken with in weeks America was gone, and slowly the rest of the US, we tried calling for help from other countries, but they have it to, the world as we no it is gone, the population is dead...the walking dead"_


	4. Chapter 4

_She clutched her baby to her, her wide terrified eyes staring around at the chaos surrounding her. They were everywhere people were screaming, running, crying. Her eyes darted from one direction to the next, everywhere around her were zombies, people were trying to fight them, trying to save their families, but the camp was over run, there was too many. Screams pierce the air as people were taken down. Jenika backed away holding her screaming baby tightly to her. She couldn't find her dad or her brothers, she was scared. She was pushed forward someone hitting her back, as she turned she watched the woman who had run in to her being grabbed by a zombie. The woman's terrified eyes looked up at her, as she screamed trying to fight the zombie off, she couldn't understand what the woman was saying but she knew she was crying for help, but Jenika didn't help. She backed away, turning her back, clutching her baby tightly she ran and didn't look back._

Two months that's how long it had been since the dead had begun to walk, at first there wasn't many of them, they were easy to avoid, easy to kill, easy to survive but then there numbers increased rapidly, they were everywhere in large hordes, tearing down anything in their way, cities fell people ran. In two months and the dead had taken everything.

Jenika pulled Nikolai to her, as she peaked around the corner of the building she was hiding behind, her eyes scanning the street. She could count five, four walking around and one sitting on the floor leaning against a car, he looked dead but she couldn't be sure. Nikolai gurgled in his sleep, the quiet sound muffled by her top and the sling he was wrapped in, but the dead stopped moving, they had heard it. She froze in fear her breath stilling as she pulled Nikolai closer to her, after what felt like hours but was only seconds the zombies went back to roaming aimlessly. She let out the breath she was holding releasing her tight hold on Nikolai. They were safe, for now. She really didn't have a clue what she was doing, she didn't even want to do this, she didn't want to go in to a town, towns were always the most crowded with the dead, but she hadn't eaten in two weeks and she was having trouble producing milk for Nikolai.

She needed food.

This was her first time attempting to scavenge a town. She had been sticking to the forests like her father had taught her, but she knew if she had any chance at finding food she'd need a town. Hence why she was standing her back pressed against someone's old house, across from an old store. Her heart was racing as she glanced around the corner at the zombies, she really didn't want to do this, but it was just her and Nikolai now, she didn't know where her family was or whether they were alive, dead or the walking dead. She had to be the provider now. She had to do this. _You know what to do, just follow what dad said keep quiet, low and stay alert. _

Oh how desperately she wished her fathers and brothers were here to help her. But they weren't it was only her and Nikolai, alone. Her family's fate was a mystery to her, she just hoped they survived.

She choked back the sob that wanted to spill from her lips at the memories that clouded her head. She couldn't cry, she couldn't make any noise, she just had to get to the store find some food and get somewhere safe before the zombies knew she was there. She didn't want to be found she didn't want to lose her baby to. _Stop being such weakling! You have a baby to look after come on!_

She peaked around the corner again making sure none of the zombies were facing her way, she quietly moved slipping from her hiding place and across the alley to the next building, her target the shop. The store had a broken back exit, the bottom window completely smashed, she crouched next to it, glancing inside the darkened store, her eyes straining to see any movement, when she was sure there wasn't any, she slipped inside, the broken glass crunching under her feet, still weary she cautiously began looking around, trying to keep out of sight of the front windows, she didn't want the zombies outside to see her, she didn't want to be seen fall stop _get in get out_. She nodded to herself roaming the aisles quietly. The store had already been scavenged; shelves were empty apart from empty tins or spoiled foods. There was nothing, no food, nothing. Jenika heaved a sigh as she stared at an empty can of beans, her stomach rumbling painfully. She placed the tin back on the shelf carefully and quietly looking around the store as if food would appear.

It didn't.

**"Guess we're going to have to try somewhere else" **She whispered to Nikolai turning to leave the store when the rolling of a can made her freeze, she stared down at the can as it rolled past her, before looking in the direction it came from, her eyes landing on a zombie as it crawled out from behind the counter. Its milky white dead eyes found her quickly and it began moving towards her faster reaching out, groans leaving its lips. Gulping she moved fast towards the broken window she had entered through, only to jump back as another zombie swiped at her. She backed away her eyes looking around for another exit. She couldn't go through the front of the store there was too many zombies on the street and there could be more, and these two were blocking her exit through the window. She gulped staring at the dead hungry eyes that stumbled towards her; as her trembling body met the wall she realized she was trapped.

His knife slide through the walker's skull, killing it silently and instantly before it could alert the others he was here; he didn't want a horde on him he just wanted to see if anything was left and move out, hopefully pain killers. It had been a week since he cut his own hand off and it still burned, he knew he had an infection, if the ugly green healing skin and puss was anything to go by, fuck officer friendly for making him cut his hand off. He was going to find them and make them wish he was dead. Leaving him to die like an animal caught in a trap. He even begged the black man to help him. _Begged! _A rattling sound snapped him from his thoughts, and he ducked just in time behind a car, walkers roaming on the other side. He glanced out from his hiding place eyeing the walkers before scanning the area for more, his eyes stopping on a small shop, it had probably been scavenged but it was worth a try. He pushed himself up hissing when he used his stump, he kept forgetting he only had one hand. _Fucking bastards! _In a fit of anger he kicked a stone, it skidded away from him clanging as it hit something. The walker's attention was drawn to it in seconds the five he had and even more pulled there self from there hiding places stumbling towards the noise, he waited till he was sure the coast was clear before running to the store, pushing open the front door and making his way inside. There was a back door 'emergency exit' with a broken bottom window, a second easy exit. His eyes barely got to roam the shelves when he heard the groans and his eyes landed on two walkers, scratching at the storage room door, whatever was behind it certainly had their attention. _Migh' be an animal. _Gripping his knife tightly in his hand, he stalked towards them unnoticed taking out the first with ease, and the second as it began to turn. He kicked the bodies out of the way; trying the door handle it was open. He turned the handle carefully opening the door, knife at hand, but when the door opened instead of seeing an animal for dinner he saw something else.  
"Well fuck" He muttered not expecting to see a living woman hunched over in the corner, her head snapped up and she stared back at him with wide eyes, slowly standing giving Merle a better view of her. _Just as good to eat I suppose. _He eyed her chest seeing a bundle of something cradled to it, wrapped in what looked like a sling. He eyed it hoping it was supplies; maybe she had some food he could _persuade_ her to share, but then he saw it, sticking out of the bundle in her arms, smaller than his little finger was a tiny fist. "Double fuck, you got a baby?"  
The woman shook her head, jumbling out a sentence that was nowhere near English. Merle frown.  
"First alive piece of ass I find is an immigrant with a baby"  
His interest dropped in her knowing she wasn't English. _Fucking immigrants still taking over even when the dead walk. _He glanced around the storage room seeing a few boxes he decided to look through them completely ignoring the woman behind him. They were empty. _Just my luck _he grumbled throwing one of the boxes at the wall, the woman flinched hugging her baby to her when it stirred because of the noise.  
"You bes' keep that thin' quiet woman"  
The woman glanced at him seeing his glare at her, she made for the door. Merle turned back to the storage room, looking around for anything useful, when he heard her screech. He stormed out of the room ready to yell at her about attracting walkers when he saw what made her screech. All the walkers his stone throw had attracted earlier were outside the front of the store smacking gentle against the window. _Fuck _Merle cursed knowing they must have seen him enter. The walker's groans grew as they smacked against the window harder trying to get to them, they pressed against the glass and a crack sound echoed snapping the woman from whatever daze she was in, she darted to the emergency exit and Merle followed just as the glass caved in. There was a load of walkers behind the store as well, on both sides of the alley and a wall in front of them, boxing them in. _Fuck! _Merle growled his eyes jumping to the woman as she ran towards the wall using a chair to help her climb on the dumpster and on to the wall. S_mart_ Merle followed heaving himself up on to the dumpster and on to the wall just as walkers surrounding the dumpster, there arms reaching up like toddlers asking to be picked up. There were only two walkers on the other side of the wall, Merle jumped down, hearing the woman follow and seeing her fall forward from the corner of his eye. He kicked the first walker backwards stabbing the other then turning and stomping on the firsts head crushing it before it could get up. Just as he went to jog on, more walkers appeared blocking his exit. There was to many for him to fight.  
"Fuck fuck fuck! Come on then ya bastards!" Merle yelled gripping his knife tightly; if he was going to die he was going to take as many walkers as he could with him. The woman rambled in whatever language she spoke but Merle ignored her, his eyes focused on the walkers coming towards him, there was a large horde _fuck _and the banging noise was just attracting more. _Fucking woman! _  
"Would you stop fucking bangin" Merle turned to glare at the woman, but she wasn't behind him anymore. _Where the fuck? _He glanced around him, his eyes landing on her; she was on a fire escape, she pointed towards the ladder, he hadn't even seen it. Merle ran over pulling himself up beginning to climb but as he only had one hand he was finding it hard, slow. Walkers grabbed at his legs, there rotten hands pulling him. He was losing his grip. Dainty hands grabbed at his stump arm pulling him.  
"Don't need no help" He growled but using her help he managed to kick free of the walkers hands and pull himself up the ladder. He pulled himself up to a standing position glanced down at the walkers as they tried to climb the ladder**_._**_ Stupid dead bastards. _

He had made it out the city. Didn't find anything useful but he made it. _Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon. _He nodded to himself climbing in the drivers side of his box truck. Someone had left it near the train tracks with keys and and half a tank of gas and he gladly took it. The sun was starting to set, he needed to find somewhere to stay the night away from the town. Merle started the truck his eyes flicking to the wing mirror, there was a small horde of zombies leaving the town heading towards him but he had some distance on them. _There not heading for you are they brother? _He's eyes fell to the woman standing on the road side looking around her, like some lost child, cradling her baby to her. _Saves yer life so you live her to die, with her baby. _Merle growled his fist tightening on the wheel. _Fuck you Daryl. _His eyes on the woman, he growled again punching the stirring wheel he reached over and threw open the passenger's side door beeping the horn. The woman jumped but made her way over to the box truck.  
"Fucking brothers, fucking immigrants fucking babies fucking zombies!"


	5. Chapter 5

By time they had came to a stop, the town was far out of sight. The man had put a lot of distance between them and the town, before he was forced to stop because of at least 20 cars, that blocked the road, where people had crashed or just abandoned their vehicles, it was a scattered mess, sort of a graveyard of old life. Jenika climbed out as soon as he pulled the truck to a stop, her eyes scanning around her, there was forests either side, with a few crashed cars down by them, but she couldn't see any zombies, so she moved away from the truck taking cautious steps, eyeing the cars in front of her. They had to have food right? Maybe people had left behind there things or forgot items, anything even a melted chocolate bar, just something she could eat. She glanced around her again noticing that the man was getting out a plastic gas can and some type of hose and funnel from his truck, but still no zombies, wearily Jenika moved over to the first car, cradling Nikolai to her, she peaked through the windows, making sure nothing or no one was inside she pulled it open, there was a small black holdall on the back seat, seating herself with her legs out of the car, she pulled the holdall to her, unzipping it fluently, clothes, clothes and more clothes. No food. Pouting lightly she dug through anyway. _I Did loss all my things and Nikolai's, could make a new fabric diaper _She mused, his one he was wearing was getting permanently stained and gaining fraying holes, from the constant wearing and cleaning. From the look of the clothes they would be a little too big for her, but she could make them work. From now on, style and fit didn't matter; if it was wearable it was good. She emptied the holdall smiling slightly at the sight of perfume, deodorants, soap and shampoo and conditioner. _Least some people packed hygienically_ Jenika smiled placing them in the holdall again along with the clothes she wanted and two tops she planned to make fabric nappies out of, and moved to the next car, still clothes, clothes, clothes and clothes. That seemed to be all that people left behind, with a few exceptions of hygiene things, which she wasn't to displeased about, but there just wasn't any food, at this rate they'd both die from hunger. Sighing heavily she moved to the next car, a small blue car, peering in to the windows she saw a hunched over decaying body of a man in the driver's seat, hands still gripping the wheel. She carefully pulled open the back door eyeing the body, when he didn't move; she rummaged through the bags in the back, more clothes. _I'm starting to hate the sight of clothes _She sighed dropping the men's clothes back in the bags, her eyes drifting back to the hunched over body, stopping at his legs, there was a bag on his lap and she could just make out something metal. Curious and hopeful she back out of the car, and over to the driver's side, hand hovering over the handle. _Nikolai _if the zombie was still alive she was endangering her baby. Carefully she moved away from the door unwrapping her sling from her and placing Nikolai on the bonnet of the car with the small black holdall, he gurgled slightly, but he made no fuss, giving him a kiss, she glanced around once more before pulling open the door.

Looked like luck was finally in Merle's favor, he had syphoned a nice helping of gas, filled his nearly empty tank over half way. All's he needed to do now was get some food. _Could try huntin' _he mused to himself, his eyes scanning the forests either side of the road, but all's he had was a knife no hunting equipment, not even a gun, officer friendly had his gun, his eyes narrowed dangerously thinking of the cop that had handcuffed him, _I hope your alive, mother fucker because I've got a lot of plans for you. _Hearing movement he looked up at the woman, seeing a kicking bundle on the hood of the car she was messing with, he watched her pull open the drivers door before turning his back on her, searching for walkers and any animals. _Could check the cars _he thought someone was bound to have left food, if they had left all the gas, from the looks of the crashed cars people had left in a hurry. A sudden screech filled the air, snapping his attention back to the woman; he watched her get up off the floor, arms and head reaching out from the car being the cause of her fall. He expected her to grab her baby and run, so he'd have to deal with the walker, but instead she jumped forward and slammed the car door repeatedly on the head of the walker, he could see it the splatter of blood and brains with each slam from where he was standing, Merle snorted watching her step back and kick the body twice before snatching a bag off of it and grabbing her crying baby and holdall moving away from the car. _That brat's gona get us killed, Us? No us immigrant bitch can go on her own from here. _He nodded with a glare turning to the first car in front of him. First things first he needed to move them because no one was going anywhere till they were out of the way of the road.

She kicked the body of the dead man that nearly bit her, he had grabbed her long hair and nearly took a chunk out of the back of her neck, if it wasn't for his hands practically being all bones so that her hair could slip through his fingers, she would have had a bite sized chunk taken from the back of her neck.  
**"Stupid piece of shit!" **She snarled kicking the body again snatching the bag from the now defiantly dead body and scooping up Nikolai and the other bag up. **"It's okay Niko, mummy's here, mummy's okay" **Jenika hushed her crying baby moving away from the blue car that had nearly caused her death, her heart still pounding hard against her rib cage, it had terrified her when the dead thing had grabbed her hair, and that was her first time killing one. When she saw those dead eyes looking at her and the seatbelt wasn't on all's she could think about was losing her baby, so she leapt forward and killed it. **"I thought I'd feel more remorse then this" **She whispered to herself glancing back at the car.  
_  
__**"There already dead, killing one to save your life doesn't make you a murder it makes you a survivor, do you really think they care about who they kill? No because all's they see is food all they feel is a hunger that won't stop, if you don't kill them they'll kill you, and they won't care who you are, they'll kill you and Nikolai with no hesitation, there not people anymore Jen, there dead and if you don't want your baby to become there next meal you need to stop thinking of them as people"**_

Jenika shook her head remembering her father's words the first time a dead person had come at them, it had only been a few weeks in to the dead walking but she could remember it so well, it burned in to her memory, she was waiting outside by the car they had taken while her brothers and father raided a store and a little boy with half a face and one arm came crawling out from under a car towards her, she could only stare at him, she could clearly see the places where people had bitten him, and obviously he hadn't been dead long because she could see the tears that stained his dirty face, Irvan had came out from the store and shot him before he could touch them and her father had lectured her, but she couldn't stop thinking about the young boy and the pain he must have gone through. Despite what her father had said she refused to kill them, instead choosing to run or hide, but now her family weren't around to protect her and Nikolai, she knew she had to, she couldn't and wouldn't let her baby end up like that boy.  
**"I don't think I'll ever stop seeing them as people, but I certainly won't let my baby become a human happy meal" **

Merle wiped the sweat from his forehead sliding to the ground, leaning against the black minivan he was trying to move. He was tired out, and his vision kept blurring making his head spin, all because of the heat, lacking of fluids and the stupid infection he knew he had because of cutting off his hand. His eyes drifted to his left arm, looking at the ugly scab, it was defiantly infected but he had none of his stash to make him better, he'd just have to do it the hard way, not like he hadn't dealt with infections without drugs before, growing up the Dixon way you learnt to do a lot of things the hard way. But Merle hated being weak, and this was making him feel it, which mightily pissed him off. _Wait till I see you bastards again. _ A shadow fell over him stopping his angry brain ranting of revenge; he looked up just about seeing the woman she was standing in front of the sun, he scrunched his eyes up as the sun hit them, trying to see her clearer.  
"What you want?"  
Without saying anything she crouched down next to him, holding a open coke can out to him, his eyes drifted down to the can then back up to her face as she made a motion for him to take, swishing the liquid inside. She muttered something in whatever language she spoke motioning for him to take the can again. He took the can and without missing a beat he finished the rest of the can in two big gulps, the cool liquid running down his throat, he was never a fan of coke unless it was the drug, but boy was he loving it right now. When the can was empty he crushed it in his hand and threw it away, a brief clack sounded as it hit one of the cars, his eyes turning back to the woman, but hers had fell to his left arm. He glared.  
"Fuckin got a problem?"  
She jumped slightly looking at his face before pointing at his arm, and her eyes, saying something in her language.  
"Fuck off, don't need no immigrant touching me" He grumbled pushing himself in to a standing position the woman following suite, he missed her frown, he turned back to the minivan, but the woman put a hand on his shoulder, he ripped his arm away from her grip turning to yell at her only to have a bag of peanuts shoved in his face, when he took them she turned and walked away. He eyed her retreating form before turning to the peanuts, it wasn't a fall pack she had obviously taken some out, but there was a lot left, shrugging he emptied the bag in to his mouth.

She didn't understand him, but she did understand the word immigrant and it was starting to annoy her, she knew he was calling her it, it didn't take a genius to work it out. _Racist bastard s_he hissed moving over to the back of the box truck, where she had left all the stuff she had gathered, the back of the truck was still open how she left it, she placed Nikolai down on the truck bed throwing her backpack on her back, his gurgling caught her attention, she stared down at him, his little eyes were focused on her, she smiled kissing his nose, giggling when he tried to eat hers, all her anger completely subsided.  
**"Guess there's no point in being angry, specially when this will be the last time we see him" **She smiled picking up Nikolai, wrapping him in her sling and grabbing her black holdall, there was still two more bags in the truck, but they weren't hers she had noticed the man had nothing like she had, so she had gathered him so clothes and shared half of her food fine, four cans of beans and two cans of coke, it wasn't a lot but it food was food and god knows when they'd get the chance to drink coke again. She moved away from the truck staring around her slightly, she really had no idea where she was or where to go, before she could take another step, a whistle ripped through the air, she jumped turning to look at the man as he jogged towards the truck, the world 'immigrant' being the world she picked up on, he gave a motion with his head as he rounded the truck, Jenika's eyes narrowed as she turned to walk away wanting to go separate ways, but then her ears caught the noise before her eyes saw them.

Groaning.

She turned her eyes landing on a horde of zombies, some coming along the road and others from the forests, she ran at the truck, the man having already opened the door, she jumped in, he started the truck before she even had time to close the door, her heart was pounding hard as she stared the the zombies slowly heading to where they had been.  
**"Thank you" **She whispered hugging Nikolai to her as he whined slightly; the man looked at her saying something, but the use of one word made her frown. **"For fuck sake! My god damn name is not immigrant! It's Jenika, i don't speak English and i may not be from your country but i have heard that word enough in my whole god damn life, i'm no different from you, i'm fucking human, so please stop calling me it, my name is Jenika, JEN-IKA!" **She motioned to herself dramatically to help her message get across, though by the look on his face he didn't understand or care. She glared at him turning her back to stare out of the window still sieving in anger.

"...Merle"


	6. Chapter 6

Damn right unfair that's what it was, damn right unfair, there was tits being sucked and it wasn't by him. Merle wasn't happy, his eyes were focused on the woman's tits as she fed her baby, _for an immigrant there alright _he thought watching her switch breasts so her baby could feed from the other one. _Lucky brat _He shook his head turning back to skinning the rabbit he caught, though still watching from the corner of his eye, hell if she was putting them on display immigrant or not he was going to look. Merle had managed to make himself a trap with the things he had gathered from the cars he moved before the horde came, it was a temporary trap, but for not it did it's job. _Make better one later _Merle nodded chucking the unwanted bits of the rabbit in to one of his pans; he'd get rid of it later. The rabbit was a decent size, still a baby but it was big enough for one person, _Two _his eyes flickered up to the woman as her baby began to cry, she was walking up and down hushing her baby which didn't seem to be working. _Fuckin' thing's gona attract walkers _He had already checked a large perimeter twice, he could remember from when Daryl was a baby he had a large set of lungs and people could hear him from miles away, so he made sure it check further out then usual he didn't want no surprised hordes because of the baby.

He was still hungry. Jenika sighed sadly staring down at Nikolai as he slowly went to sleep. She could hear his little tummy and the hard thing was there was nothing she could do, she wasn't producing enough milk and she couldn't go shopping for shop brought milk. She was at a loss. _I need my dad, he's know what to do _silent tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she sat back on the ground hugging a sleeping Nikolai, she was terrified she was going to lose her baby, she couldn't feed him enough, she couldn't keep him warm, and zombies, so many zombies, they seemed to be everywhere.  
**"What do I do dad? I'm stuck I'm scared I'm alone, I need help" **She whispered choking back the sobs that wanted to leave her lips, she had to be quiet she didn't want to wake Nikolai or attract zombies. A crackling sound made her look up, a slight warm orange glow caught her attention quickly she glanced at the man who she guessed was called Merle as he put a pot over the fire with no cares at all, he was sitting on a log cooking his food, she had saw him walk back with a rabbit earlier. She slowly stood, wanting to be close to the fire, the night air was getting chilly, just looking at the fire was making her warm, she walked over sitting as far away from Merle as she could on the log, he didn't like her and she didn't want to give him more reasons not to, the log wasn't massively long, so they were barely arm length apart, she kept her eyes on the fire and away from Merle, trying to figure out her next move. She didn't know where she was, or where she could go, her father had said keeping traveling was there best shot, never stay in one place to long because the dead would swarm the place, but was she supposed to walk aimlessly, surely that was just as quick death as staying in one place, right? _I'm so confused _she sighed lowering her head, surviving an apocalypse wasn't as easy as it was in the movies.  
"Oi"  
Jenika blinked turning to look at Merle, seeing him holding a tin can out to her, cautiously she took it, her graze dropping to what was inside when she smelt the rabbit and beans, a smile made it's way to her face as she picked out a piece of the rabbit dropping it in to her mouth, the juicy meat making her groan slightly, it tasted so much better then she remembered.  
"**Thank you"  
**He's reply was muttered, along with the word immigrant but as he gave her food, she decided to let it slide, by time she had finished her tin of food, she felt full, for the first time in a long time her stomach wasn't rumbling. A smile fell on her lips maybe hopefully she wasn't as alone as she thought. She glanced at him again, he wasn't as bad as he seemed, her smile was still present till he looked up at her and spoke, the word immigrant was easily picked up on again, she frowned chucking the empty tin can at his head, it bounced off clattering to the ground as she stood storming away to the truck.  
**"Once again my name is Jenika you asshole" **

Merle didn't know if he wanted to kill the woman or laugh for what she did, she hit him in the head with a tin can, even after he gave her HIS food! Maybe she wasn't as clueless to English as he thought, that or she just knew the word immigrant. _Bitch _Merle snorted kicking out the fire, letting everything darken, he waited till his eyes adjusted before he moved over to the truck pulling the back doors open and climbing inside, his eyes quickly landed on her sleeping form, he narrowed his eyes tempted to chuck her outside and let her sleep out there for revenge but when the small bundle beside her kicked, his eyes fell on to her baby, and Merle huffed turning his head away and side stepping them to get some sleep. _Sooner they split the better.  
_As he closed his eyes to sleep, the shivering from beside him kept him awake, he could make out the form of the woman hugging herself while her baby was wrapped in layers of clothes. He didn't think it was that cold, but then again the infection was keeping him warm. Rolling his eyes and grumbling about stupid woman he dug through the bag she had packed for him and found a jacket, he chucked it at her making sure to hit her head before lying back down to sleep when she snuggled in to it, her shivering stopping. _  
_"Now let me get some god damn sleep"

Just a small little chapter, i know there's not much interaction or words said between the two but remember she's not English and i don't plan on making her understand the language unrealistically quickly, or for them to be best of friends. I plan on taking my time, so my apology's!


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe just maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought, he seemed like a racist asshole from the amount of times he kept calling her 'immigrant' and god knows what else, but maybe he wasn't so bad, Jenika's eyes drifted to Merle as he fiddled with some wire. Last night when she was cold, he had given her, his jacket when he didn't have to, and it certainly contradicted with the view she had on him. _Maybe I'm wrong about him _She smiled watching him, use his stump on one end of the wire and his hand and teeth to pull the other end. _I wonder what happened to his hand, it's obviously fresh _her eyes landed on his stump, from her distance she couldn't clearly see it, but from what she had seen of it, it was still healing and it looked nasty and painful. It had greenish yellowish scabs scabbing over bright red skin, white puss was constantly leaking from it, and it looked like someone had done a quick cauterize of the wound, it was defiantly infected, she had wanted to tell him numerous times to clean and cover it, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate it let alone understand her. _He can't be bitten or he'd have turned by now right?, so cut off? But who would cut off someone's hand?  
_Merle stood his eyes catching hers as he turned his wired contraption in his hand; he called out to her, starting towards the truck. The word 'immigrant' catching her ears. Jenika rolled her eyes grabbing her bag from the ground glancing at Nikolai who blinked back innocently.  
"**Nope he's defiantly a jackass"  
**She jumped in the truck, expecting Merle to drive off as soon as she stepped a foot inside, but this time he waited till she buckled herself up. Jenika smiled slightly glancing out of the window at the passing forests.**  
**_A jackass with a heart._

"Would you stop that thing fuckin crying" Merle snapped glaring at the woman over his shoulder, as he chucked the bag he was looking through on to the bonnet of the car. He had stopped to look for supplies but the woman's brat just wouldn't stop crying and it was starting to give him a headache. "I'll feed it to the god damn walkers if you don't shut it up" He growled, trying to ignore the baby as he rummaged through the bag, nothing. The crying echoed in his ears as he moved to the next bag, they found an abandoned car along the road side and it was filled with bags, worth checking so he pulled over for them to look, but that god damn baby wouldn't stop crying. _maybe they got some fucking earplugs _Merle grumbled chucking the second back in to the road once he deemed it useless. There was only clothes, clothes and more clothes. And they had enough clothes. _Could use some blankets nights are gettin colda _He pulled out the double sized thin camping blanket dumping in to the bag he was using for the things he wanted. The sudden silent making him sigh happily.  
"Thank you god" He motioned to the sky, continuing to rummage through bags he rarely had any peace these days because of the brat. It cried to god damn much, and it was going to get them killed. _Needa hurry up and dump them somewhere. _That was his plan he had decided last night, he didn't need a kid or a woman around him, but he couldn't and WOULDN'T leave her to die, so he'd drop her somewhere safe, and she'd be out of his hair. A tap on his shoulder brought his attention to the woman and out of his thoughts, his eyes followed hers to her sleeping baby as she placed it on the bonnet of the car next to his bag of supplies, she motioned to him and then pointed her fingers towards her eyes and then her baby, before pointing to lower half and the forest. Before Merle could question her, she ran towards the forest and out of sight.  
"Oi you idiot don't run off! Fucking immigrants is going to get herself killed, i aint looking after ya brat if you die!" He called out after her grumbling to himself about women and moving to the other side of the car, to check the other bags, ignoring the sleeping baby on the bonnet of the car. He didn't agree to looking after it.  
"Aint my problem, aint my kid" He shrugged unzipping the next bag, more clothes, this time baby clothes, rolling his eyes he placed it on the bonnet of the car for the woman to look through, _brats starting to stink _he reasoned moving to the next bag, he pulled it towards him, pausing slightly when his eyes landed on family photos and obviously personal things, without even looking through the bag he pushed it back in the car, his eyes briefly spotting a baby in a _few_ of the photos. He pulled the next bag out, grinning when his eyes landed on a pack of beer, the bottles un-smashed even thought the car had clearly been through some wreckage from the dents and blood smudges. "Gona get happy tonight-SHIT!" He dropped the bag to the ground not even hearing the smashing of bottles as he dropped it, he bolted around the car,grabbing the walker and throwing it away from the baby, before running his meat axe through it's head with speed, he repeated it two more times, glancing around quickly to make sure there was no more, he jumped over to the baby dropping his axe on the bonnet with a slight clang, he looked over the baby, as it was hot out the woman had only put the it only in a fabric diaper, so Merle could see there was no bites or scratches, a relieved sigh left his lips.  
"That was fuckin close" He muttered putting his axe back in it's place on his belt before picking up the still sleeping baby. "Just the way i wanted to fucking die a heart attack"  
He picked up the two bags on the bonnet his supplies and the baby clothes chucking them in his box truck, closing the door as he lent against it, his eyes searching for more walkers, he didn't want another surprise, he could see two further up the road slowly making there way toward him, but he was safe at least for another half an hour from the speed they were going.  
"Your mamma sure is taking her sweet ass time aint she? What's she doin fuckin shitting? Bitch probably got lost, told her not to run off, but ya mamma had to be an immigrant and not understand a fucking word of english" He grumbled looking towards the forest for any sign of movement. None, his eyes drifted back to the baby as it twitched a leg slightly in it's sleep, but didn't awake. Merle stared over it's small tiny face, before his eyes landed on the babies stomach.  
"Skinny little brat aint cha?"  
_Too skinny_.  
Bushes rustling made him stand straight suddenly alert, when the woman appeared he relaxed, she stumbled out o the bushes pausing in her steps, her eyes catching his, he could see the fear and tears that laced her eyes, Merle raised an eyebrow, what was wrong, did she get bit or something? He opened his mouth to question her when the bushes rustled again, looked like he god wasn't finished with the surprises. Behind her was two armed men.

_Fuck it_


	8. Chapter 8

"Well hello there" One of the men waved casual turning his gun to Merle. Merle glared his grip on the baby tightening slightly though not enough to hurt it, _just fucking great. _"So you're who she was babbling about"  
"Who the fuck are you?" Merle glared back his eyes darting between both men and the woman, the one of the left had his gun pointed at Merle, the one on the right had his gun on the woman as well as his hand around her hair, both of them looking like sleazy criminals, without even talking to them, Merle had an idea what they wanted, the one on the right waved.  
"I'm Jake"  
"Daniel but everyone calls me Dan, we'll everyone alive" They laughed. "And what's yours and your wife's name, we couldn't understand her when we asked, she's not English is she, what language does she speak?"  
"She aint my wife" Merle snapped, the look the men shared catching his attention easily, probably the wrong thing to say. _What the fuck was her name again? Jen something …I hope _"Merle and Jen" He nodded at the woman, her eyes met his again, confirming he had it right.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both-"  
"Got some fine way of showing that with ya fuckin guns out" Merle snapped pushing off of the truck, his stump catching their eyes, the men shared the same look again an almost smirk falling on to their lips. Merle knew exactly what they were planning, it didn't take a genius to know.  
"We're sorry you can't be too careful with strangers these days" They laughed, sharing some secret joke, when they lowered their guns, his eyes turned back to the woman, who was practically shaking in fear.  
"Jen git ya ass over here"  
He watched her briefly glance at the men, before she darted over to him, taking her baby, but staying pressed to Merle's side, one of her arms gripping his stump arm. Merle ignored her his attention focused on the men as they spoke.  
"Oh she has a baby? How wonderful, it's dangerous wondering around alone out here why don't she and you of course come to our camp, it's safe there" Dan smiled motioning towards the woods.  
"How many people ya got?" Merle questioned discreetly eyeing the guns in their hands.  
"Oh it's just us but we have this set up deep in the woods an old cabin we fixed it up really good, it's safer then traveling especially for a baby don't you think?"  
"Hmm, suppose we can check it out" Merle nodded slightly turning his head to look at the woman; he nudged her causing her to look up at him. "Go get the bags" He motioned with his head to the truck. She tilted her head slightly making Merle grit his teeth. _You better understand bitch.  
_"GO. Get our bags" He gave her a slightly push towards the back of the truck, with a hasty nod she disappeared behind it.  
"Oh she understands English?"  
"No but she aint completely useless" Merle nodded moving towards them slowly. Dan and Jake laughed nodding their heads wide grins spreading across their faces.  
"We hear ya, all women got there uses, she's a pretty one to, where'd ya pick her up"  
"Found her when I was escaping the city" Merle explained briefly looking behind him to see if she was there. She wasn't, hopefully she understood what he wanted. He took another step closer to Dan and Jake, barely listening as they went on about a blonde they found. When he was close enough he positioned himself so he was in front of them and before they could even finish their story, Merle made his move, he punched Jake in the face knocking him to the ground swiftly elbowing Dan in the stomach when he bent over Merle kneed him in the face hard. Dan dropped his gun collapsing to the ground out cold. Merle picked it up pointing it at Dan's head, but didn't fire, because a bullet whizzed past his head, he moved over to Jake stepping on his ankle to stop him from moving away when he tried to crawl, and reload his pistol.  
"P-please bro, you can join us, or just go p-please bro we won't touch your woman please!" Jake begged Merle shrugged catching the site of walkers from the corner of his eye.  
"You see you can't be too careful with strangers these days" He mocked, and with the boot that wasn't standing on Jake's ankle he kicked, the kick hitting Jake under the chin and the force throwing his head back, there was a loud snap as his spin broke from the force and Merle moved away. Taking both guns with him and a quick check of for ammo, he picked up a few shells. "End of the world's got everyone thinkin there tough" Merle muttered staring at the bodies, his eyes slowly lifting to the walkers that were starting to appear, obviously attracted by the gun shot. "Woman…Jen!"  
She poked her head out from the back of the truck slowly crawling out and closing the doors, her eyes drifting to the walkers and the two bodies behind him, before Merle could register what was happening she hugged him then jumped in the truck. Merle blinked in confusion before following her lead and rounding the truck. He started the truck and drove as fast as he could, glancing in the mirror to see the walkers swarming the bodies. He could see Jake being ripped apart. He glanced at Jen but her eyes were focused on her baby, an angry looking red hand mark was around her neck. He frowned.

Jenika finally had her heart rate under control, but that didn't lesson the fear, being jumped by those men had scared her, if she wasn't with Merle, if he hadn't killed them, what would they have done to her, to Nikolai? She closed her eyes shaking her head to rid her of the images. She didn't want to think about it, they were dead now, there was no what ifs. _But Vlad isn't. _Jenika paused her thoughts turning back to why she left Russia. _He could be, by sides he's in Russia, we're safe here…as safe as you can be in a zombie apocalypse. _


	9. Chapter 9

They had broken down.  
Merle had hit a zombie and the jagged spinal bone by some unfortunate calamity managed to pierce a hole in the gas tank. When Merle had stopped to check he pulled out a still snapping zombie head by what was left of it's hair, and as Jenika tried not to puke Merle flattened the zombie head, flatter then road kill. He took out most of his anger on the zombie head and the rest on the truck, he had some powerful punches and kicks, because the truck was quite undriveable without the hole in the tank. Uncomfortably Jenika glanced around her; they had broken down in the middle of nowhere literally. Open plains for miles both sides of the road. There wasn't another car or building anywhere near that she could. _We could go back to the cabin _they had spent the night in a cabin in the woods that Merle had found she had suspicions that it belonged to the two men especially as it was filled with supplies and ammo. _Or we could walk the plains there's a forest in the distance. _She mused staring at the far distant trees, but the plains didn't provide them any protection from the weather or zombies or people. She nervously bit at her lip turning her attention back to Merle as he final stopped booting the truck, he was pacing in front of it, anger sieving from him. What would happen now? Where would they go? Would he still take her with him? Jenika nervously bit at her lip watching him round the truck pulling out there two full bags throwing them on his back, only moving towards him when he called to her. He used the word 'immigrant' again but seeming as he looked angry enough to shot her, she decided to let it slide. He led the way towards the plains mumbling to himself about god knows what. Jenika following closely but not close enough to get her yelled at, Nikolai gurgling in her arms, he was awake but the walking motion was keeping him quiet. She smiled down at her baby quickly catching herself when she stumbled, the grass was knee high covering all ditches and bumps the ground had, but her feet just kept finding them, Merle didn't seem to be tripping much to her annoyance. _Just like my dad, _she couldn't help but think and the thought sadden her.  
**"Oh how I hope there still alive" **Jenika whispered her thoughts drifting to the night she lost them, she hadn't seen them in the chaos so there was hope right? She was ripped from her thoughts as she stumbled again; this time her foot catching in a ditch she managed to catch herself but fell to her knees, Nikolai whined slightly but didn't cry, a cold sensation seeping through the knees of her jeans made her groan. _I what i needed more dirt. _

Merle snorted side glancing at Jen as she picked herself up from her knees, she defiantly wasn't used to the outdoor life, he had noticed that pretty quickly and her constant stumbling just proved it more. He was really beginning to wonder how she survived before he found her. She had a scrawl on her face as she wiped the mud from her jeans, her scrawl deepening when she stared at her mud stained hand. She defiantly wasn't happy with walking. He didn't want to travel on foot as much as she didn't, but till they found another car, they had to. _Stupid fucking walkers _Merle cursed the plains went on for a while, but in the distance he could see some trees, it would take them a few hours to walk, but they'd get there, if not they'd be sleeping out in the open, and he didn't want to do that, not with a baby. _'Specially not when nights are gettin' colder.  
_"Fock"  
"Huh?" Merle blinked halting in his steps and turning to look at Jen, _did she just say what i think she did?_  
"F-ock" Jen repeated pointing at something. Raising an eyebrow Merle turned seeing a figure stumbling through the fields towards them. _She did.  
_"Fuck"  
"Mm Fock"  
"No Fuck, If you're gonna swear, swear fucking properly, Fuck" Merle repeated continuing to lead the way away from the figure it wasn't too close to be a threat.  
"F-uck"  
"Yeah fuck"  
"Fuck"  
Merle chuckled slightly he could see the trees now, they were close, but his happy mood did not last long because fate was very so cruel. "Fuck" Merle hissed staring at the large horde of walkers just staggering around, they heard or smelt them and turned in their direction, Jen let out a gasp stopping beside him. Merle started to back away as the walkers moved towards them, picking up the hint Jen followed stumbling slightly causing her to grab his arm, but instead of running, she tugged his arm making him turn to face her, he turned to yell at her but she stopped him when she held her screaming baby to him, pointing to the ground and her, rambling in her language, strangely without understanding what she said Merle knew what she meant. She wanted him to take the baby, because she kept falling, with slight hesitation Merle took the baby in his stump arm so that he still had his hand free if he needed it, and he jogged on Jen stumbling behind him, and the walkers after them. "Fuck" He growled again as walkers began rising up from the field as well. _Where the hell are they coming from!? _Merle inward raged dodging around a zombie in his path, glancing back to make sure Jen dodged it to, she dodged around the zombie barely getting four steps before she fell to the ground hidden by the grass, Merle halted in his tracks waiting till she reappeared and when she was close enough he grabbed her arm, dragging her with him and pulling her up every time she stumbled, he knew his grip was hard but it was the only way he could keep her on her feet.

"You aint allowed to die. Aint no way I'm raising your brat"


	10. Chapter 10

"So…" Merle drawled making Jen turn her head to look at him, it was afternoon they had put some distance between them and the horde on the plains, and he decided to stick to the road, it seems safer they could see the ground and Jen hadn't stumbled…much. "You know any other English words or just fuck?"  
"Fuck?" She questioned looking around her quickly.  
"No not fuck" He sighed, he had already picked up that she thought it meant trouble, every time she saw a walker or heard a sound she didn't like, she'd say it.  
"Take that as a no…guess you picked it up from me huh?"  
Merle snorted he could picture Daryl's amusement, when he'd tell him he taught an immigrant her first word. _Gota find me first brother _Merle frowned, his eyes focusing on the road as he walked, imaginary Daryl was right, he needed to find his brother before he could tell him anything. _Where you gone little brother? _Merle sighed running his hand down his face, but imaginary Daryl didn't answer that question, the one question Merle really wanted an answer to. No matter how hard he racked his brain Merle just couldn't come up with an answer himself and imaginary Daryl wasn't being much help either. Merle just couldn't think of any places where Officer friendly would take the group, he knew Daryl would still be with them, but he didn't know what to feel about that. He had checked the quarry but that had obviously been attacked and they left in a hurry, he had checked the CDC the place officer friendly had mentioned when he had trapped them in the store, but both places were practically destroyed the latter not even existing anymore, it looked like someone had disintegrated the building. _Where else could they be? _Merle pondered but he just couldn't remember every time the group ever had discussions about where to head, they always excluded him and Daryl, _More me, people never been keen on me.  
_"Could sure use some good stuff now" Merle muttered to himself, his stump still hurt, burned even but he wasn't _pussy_ enough to let it stop him surviving, but if he could get something just to numb him for a little while, just for a few hours, to make him feel, better happy- t_hen what happens when walkers attack? _Imaginary Daryl asked _I'd find somewhere safe lock myself up walkers won't get me brother._ Merle reassured he could see imaginary Daryl shaking his head. _And the woman and her baby? how safe will they be? Your always thinking of yourself, never about anyone else _Imaginary Daryl tutted his voice filled with disappointment as he disappeared as quickly as he came. Merle sighed again rubbing the stubble on his chin. _Boy brother you always disappointed in me no matter what I did.  
_"Fuck"  
Merle snapped from his thoughts at Jen's voice, looking around them for trouble, his eyes following in the direction she was pointing in, in front of them was a walker eating something. _A deer. _He noted by seeing the horns.  
"Good I been needing to kill something" Merle nodded pulling his meat axe from the back of his trousers and twirling it slightly as they neared the walker, his grip tightening on his weapon. _  
_

She gagged hearing the sickening sound of the axe hitting bone and blood as Merle over slaughtered the zombie, it groaned in hungry trying to get to Merle, but it had no arms, no legs, a flattened torso, he was hitting it everywhere but the head, once she realized he was toying with it, she had turned away giving him his time, because she really didn't want him to use that axe on her, biting at her lip slightly Jenika scanned the open plains in the direction she was looking in, she could see three zombies but they were quite far away. _How did they get all the way out here? _She couldn't help but wonder, had they been people trying to survive or zombies that had traveled. _Don't start thinking things that will make you sad _she muttered to herself shaking the thoughts from her head continuing to look around, there wasn't anything interesting or useful, just open fields.  
But was that a good sign or bad?_  
_When the sickening sounds and groans stopped she glanced back to make sure he had finished before turning to him. The zombie was flattened and defiantly dead now. Merle released a deep breath crouching to wipe his axe on the grass beside him, his eyes focused on the ground. _What's wrong? His infection? Has he snapped? Oh god I hope not. _She cautiously waited for him to stand the axe going back in it's place at the back of his trousers. He looked at her then behind her a weird look crossing passed his eyes before he motioned at her with his head. Jenika followed silently, watching him from the corner of her eye. _I wonder what's wrong _she thought, he didn't look happy, or in pain he looked almost _sad._ She shifted her hold on Nikolai moving him so he was upright, he head resting on her shoulder, her hand supporting the back of his head encase he decided to suddenly move from his constant kicking and gurgling she was expecting it. The sling she had been using was worn down quite badly, so she decided to chuck it and she couldn't get another, no stores were open and manufacturers were somewhat preoccupied, with the whole end of the world thing.  
**"End of the world sure has changed everything hasn't it?" **She smiled turning to Merle, her eyes flickering to something behind him, she paused in walking Merle following suite and turning to look t her, eyebrow raised confusion coating his face. **"Look"**

Merle stared at the foreign woman trying to think what she might have said before turning to look at what she was pointing at expecting to see walkers, but instead his eyes landed on something else.  
"A house? Guess we hit farm lands" He stared around them looking for walkers but his eyes didn't land on any, there was a few back the way they came, but they had a few hours on them. _If it's clear, it'll be a good place to buckle down for a while, least till that horde makes there way here. _After carefully scanning the surroundings he moved towards the fields, Jen following behind him. The grass was just as long as the bit the had walked over that morning.  
"Don't trip over, because I aint helping and I WILL laugh" Merle muttered glancing at Jen as she stumbled slightly, they approached a fence that surrounded the farm, it was pretty much covered by the growing grass but it was still visible, Merle placed his hand on the fence jumped over with ease,, his eyes scanning the property, Jen placed her hand on his shoulder gripping it to keep herself steady as she climbed over as well, looking around with him. It looked empty and it was quiet well everything but the baby was quiet. _Hope it's just a vegetable farm. _He slowly began walk towards the building looking around as he did so, there wasn't a barn or chick coops, it was looking more likely to be just a house with lots of land. Merle stopped in front of the house taking a glance through the dusty windows, everything inside looked untouched but looks can be deceiving, pulling out his meat axe he moved to the front door, rattling the hand, it was locked of course, he kicked the door open waiting in a stance ready to kill, but nothing moved, with another glance outside the house he moved inside, motioning for Jen to wait by the front door, the Kitchen was on the right a large archway giving him a clear view of it, the Living room on the left with the same large archway, there was a smaller door in the kitchen he moved towards it pushing it open, the dinning room, empty, he moved over to the over door pushing that open to and realized he was in the living room, the downstairs was all connected. He walked back over to the hallway over to the stairs opposite the front door, which Jen had closed and was leaning against. _Smart. _The stairs creaked as he moved up them, but no groaning. There was three closed doors up stairs, one door straight opposite the stairs and one door on the left of the landing the other on the right, he pushed open the door in front of him first, a clean white bathroom. The door on the left led to a smaller bedroom, the door on the right a larger bedroom, he checked under the beds and in the wardrobes and place a walker could be, when he was satisfied the house was empty he went back down to Jen giving her a nod.  
"All clear.


	11. Chapter 11

Finding a safe house in a zombie apocalypse which had running water was a miracle! And hot water at that, Jenika was in heaven as she stood in the shower, it wasn't as hot as she wanted it only slightly warm, but she had Nikolai in her arms so she didn't want it to hot, he was uncomfortable as it was, screaming as loud as his little lungs would let him, the shower was a new thing for him, but the murky water and dirt sliding off him proved he really needed one, she had thought she was doing a good job at keeping him clean, but according to the murky water, she wasn't.  
**"I know baby I know, but if you're not clean you can get ill" **She whispered hugging Nikolai to her supporting the back of his head as he wiggled and wailed.

Merle pushed open the front door, straight away hearing the wailing from the baby. He had done a few rounds outside house making sure no zombies were near; he even went back to the road to kill the three that were on the road. There hadn't been sign of the horde so maybe they had gone in a different direction. The house seemed quite isolated and safe, especially for a noisy baby.  
"Brats got some lungs, just like Daryl did" Merle muttered shaking his head; memories from when Daryl was a baby filling his head, he could remember it clearly as if it was just yesterday. Sighing slightly he shook his head again, moving to the living room where he left his stuff, he was leaving, he didn't want to nor plan to travel with Jen forever, find her somewhere safe and leave her there that was and still was his plan. And he had done just that. _Can't be mad at me for this one brother she's safer her then with me._  
"Merle"  
Merle turned his head realizing he had been lost in thoughts, his attention immediately coming back as he focused on Jen who stood before him wrapped in a towel, her baby in her arms also in a towel Merle eyed her turning to face her fully, she had one hell of a figure of a woman who had a baby.  
"If yar going to come on to a man, works better with n baby in your arms, and the towel on the ground" Merle muttered stilling eyeing her, the fresh water shine that coated her skin catching his eye quickly. _Wait water? _Merle's eyes snapped back to hers and out of his X-rated thoughts, seeing she was talking and pointing upstairs, he glanced to the stairs to the bathroom door then back to her.  
"We have running water?"  
She motioned to him moving back up the stairs, her feet leaving a trail of damp as she went. Merle followed eyeing her thighs and ass as they became level with his eyes. When they reached the top Jen walked in to the bathroom turning the hot tap in the sink on. And to Merle's surprise water began to flow, he moved over to her turning to the side as she didn't move, placing his hand under the tap and after a couple of seconds it began to warm. Jen pointed to a door in the bathroom which Merle guess there was a water tank inside. They had a water supply. He nodded down at her as she moved back to hand him towels, his eyes drifted to the top of hers as it slipped slightly, before drifting to the baby that stared up at him, he still couldn't remember the babies name or if it was even a boy or girl... Jen pointed to the cupboard above the sink rambling on in her language before leaving the bathroom, Merle turned to the cupboard noticing an unopened pack of male razors, and after shave and other products. _Guess no harm in freshenin' up before I leave_

Jen grinned down at Nikolai as he kicked around in his nice clean baby grow. No holes, no stains no dirt, nice pale blue baby grow that was a little big for him, but it was perfect.  
**"Isn't it nice to feel clean?" **Jen smiled placing a kiss on his forehead and staying close as his little hands grabbed on to strands of her hair he tugged them slightly but her hair slipped through his fingers, he cooed sucking on his own little fist his eyes drifting away from her when they heard a creaking noise. Jen turned to the stairs seeing a shirtless Merle at the bottom a T-shirt over his stump arm, he looked a lot cleaner and better, he even had clean clothes._ He's not in bad shape for a old man. _ Jen flashed him a smile standing to her feet leaving Nikolai on the floor cushions either side of him. She walked in to the kitchen grabbing the two plates of food, one with a significantly larger amount of food on, when she re-entered the living room, Merle was rummaging through his supplies, Nikolai still between his cushions gumming on his little fist. She placed the plate with more food on next to Merle, before taking her own and sitting next to Nikolai.  
"**I made dinner, I thought you should eat before you leave" **Jen smiled slightly at Merle before picking at her own plate. She wasn't stupid; she could tell he had no intention of staying, and she didn't know what to think about it, being alone scared her, she had barely survived last time, it was hard and even harder with a baby, but he a stranger who found them had helped them when he didn't need to, he owed them nothing in a world where it was all about survival, he risked his own for them and she couldn't ask anything more from him. Jenika took her empty plate to the sink picking Nikolai up from his place on the ground, she flashed Merle a smile before climbing the stairs.  
**"Thank you Merle"**

Merle watched Jen climb the stairs till she was out of sight, still shoveling the food she had made in to his mouth; he really wasn't expecting her to cook for him, hell she was the first person to cook for him in a long time, his mum used to when he was little but from six he made his own meals, apart from cafeteria food in the army but that shit was nasty so he didn't count that, when he finished his food he placed his plate on the coffee table throwing his bag over his shoulder, everything upstairs was quiet perfect time to leave, he had a feeling she knew anyway. With a glance upstairs he moved to the front door pulling it open and closing it behind him, it clicked as the lock settled; he walked away, the darkness swallowing him.  
"Good luck woman"  
If he took the time to look back, he would have noticed the figures moving towards the house. But he didn't look back.


	12. Chapter 12

_What? How? When? How why!_ Merle's thoughts jumbled together as he stared at the house he had left barely a few hours before. The sky was grey over head but Merle couldn't decide whether it was because it was about to rain or because of the thick smoke coming from the burning house.  
Yup the house was on was engulfed in flames, completely covered, and there was walkers a horde aimlessly moving around, some were on fire not that they seemed to notice, the sight would have made him laugh, but he wasn't in the mood for laughter _did I get them killed? _His eyes strained on the house and surroundings for any sign of Jen, he eyed the walkers to see if any were her, but there wasn't any signs and he didn't recognize any walkers. He had only come back to get the guns her had forgot, but from the looks of the house, it was a wasted journey, there wouldn't be anything left. His eyes landed on a small group of walkers ripping in to something, beside the house, a horrible feeling twisted in his gut. _There dead. _Merle turned his back slowly moving through the fields unnoticed, his mind empty of thoughts. An explosion sounded behind him as the house blew up in to more flames collapsing in on its self. Merle didn't bother to look back. He didn't want to see what he caused. _Sorry Jen._

_Don't stop, keep going, come on. _Her ankle burned in pain with every step, any pressure she put on it, made her want to cry out in pain, it was broken and she knew it, but that didn't stop her from walking, she couldn't stop, not now, not when there was some still behind her. She didn't have to look back to know, she could hear them. There horrifying groans. They had followed her from the house, which she had barely escaped from, it had caught fire, she wasn't sure how, and zombies had surrounded it, she had to jump from the second floor, by some miracle a deer had been near the house and when she jumped she had startled it making it jump right in to the zombies clutches. That was the only reason they escaped the deer provided them a distraction and she had managed to limp away with only a handful of zombies noticing, most gave up, but there was still three determined to get her. _At this rate we're going to die. _Jenika glanced back at them milky white eyes stared back, dead hands reaching out for her; she was at least four arm lengths in front. That wasn't enough, she tried to push herself onward but putting more pressure on her ankle made her cry out in pain, it hurt _badly. _She'd have to stop soon, the pain was starting to affect her vision and her body was starting to give in. _But the zombies, just a little longer come on, please god please.  
_**"God please don't let my baby die" **She begged holding Nikolai to her, she could feel her head lightening and her vision was blurring more, she was going to faint from pain, her adrenaline was starting to wear off, she was fighting it as much as she could but it was become harder and harder, the pain was becoming worse and the heat wasn't helping, and without her adrenaline her body was giving in. Suddenly the ground was becoming closer to her, she was falling, she managing to turn to her side, her shoulder slamming on to the ground, Nikolai awoke with a fright, his screams echoing in her ears as she tried to crawl, so desperately she clawed at the ground with her free hand and pushed with her legs, to get away, she could barely see but the shadows falling over her made her knew that the zombies we're closing in. _My baby, please body please! My baby he can't die this way PLEASE WAKE UP GET UP GET UP GET UP! _


	13. Chapter 13

It was quiet, apart from the occasional tweets and chirps from birds. A nice and normal quiet no walkers. The sun was high in the sky; mid-afternoon heat was really hitting Merle, though it didn't both him too much, he was taking shade in the trees. He had followed the road, till he had found a woodland sort of thing, it was too thin to be considered a forest, but it went on for a few miles so Merle decided to travel using the trees as shade, he didn't want to get dehydrated; he barely had any water left. _Needa find a stream or somethin' soon or it'll be dehydration that kills me. _Merle sighed slightly wiping the sweat from his forehead as he paused to lean against a tree. _Don't stop now brother._ He had been walking for hours, he needed a break but every time he stopped imaginary Daryl would tell him to keep going. _I'm tuckered out Daryl. _Merle replied sipping at the small bit of water he had left. _Didn't realize you were such a pussy brother. _Merle growled to himself pushing off of the tree stomping onwards, he hated people thinking he was weak. He wasn't weak. _Even in my imagination you're a prick Daryl._  
_And your one to talk? You're a prick in real life.  
_Merle snorted pushing through some bushes, it wasn't much of a forest, he could still see the road, but it provided better protection. He hadn't seen many walkers and the walkers he did see where easily killed or avoided, mostly killed, he hated those dead things, wanted to kill as many as he could.

Merle had been walking for a good few hours, with no real destination, he was just following Daryl's orders, Daryl was telling him where to go and encouraging him Dixon style to keep moving, with no real answer to Merle as to why he wanted him to. Merle stumbled slightly the heat was really hitting him, messing with his head. _Gotta rest soon brother, _Merle breathed, he was getting tired out, and drained of energy. Imaginary Daryl didn't reply; Merle glanced around him casually looking for walkers with all intentions of resting where he was as Daryl didn't saying anything against him resting, but his eyes caught sight of something that shined in a small pile of leafs curious he walked over. _What the fuck? _Merle muttered to himself as the object turned out to be a pistol and just behind the tree was a walker. Merle kicked the walker to make sure it was dead before picking up the gun and checking the ammo, it was empty. But he had the ammo for such a gun; it looked like one of the guns he had left at the house. _This what you wanted me to find brother? My gun. _Merle glanced around him again with narrowed eyes when the thought hit him. The gun had been fully loaded and at the house with Jen, she had used it. She had gotten out of the house.  
"She's alive aint she brother? That's why you were telling me not to stop" Merle's eyes dropped to the ground looking for tracks, it didn't take him long to find them. Four sets of feet, and they weren't old. Without hesitating he followed them, his pace picking up and his energy suddenly back full force, without Imaginary Daryl's encouragement.

Blood.  
Merle rubbed the blood between his fingers, it wasn't blackened so it wasn't walkers and it wasn't dry, still fresh. Was she bleeding? Merle's eyed the droplets of blood that dotted the road, from the tracks in the woods she had slid down the hill and was traveling on the road, which meant he had no tracks to follow just blood. It wasn't a large amount of blood just a few droplets, so no big wound. He pushed himself back in to a standing position his eyes flickering from the blood to his surroundings. She had to be nearby, but where? And was he going to be too late? Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he hoped not. He wanted to find her alive, he felt guilty for leaving her there he should have known better, it was too close to the horde, of course they would have found her, he just didn't think of it at the time, when he didn't see them, he thought they had gone a different way but obviously not, and she still had some after her…or worse.  
"Where the fuck you gone woman?"  
If she was on the road he'd have seen her from where he was, unless she was further up and around the bend, the tall grass did a good job at obstructing his view. _Come on baby fucking cry! _Merle muttered scanning his surroundings. The one time he wanted to hear that baby cry, it was silent. He knew if he heard it, he'd be able to find them easier, but apparently for once the baby was not making a sound. _Damn brat._ A walker stumbled from the tall grass dropping to its knees biting at the road, obviously smelling the blood. Merle pulled on his axe driving it through the walkers head before it could see him; he repeated the action on the already dead walker a few more times releasing the frustration he felt. _God damn fucking walkers!_ Merle growled kicking at the walker. _First my life, then my brother, now some god damn woman and her kid! Fucking kill all of ya every god damn one of ya! Send you back to fucking hell! You fucking-_

Merle froze his internal rant halting as a noise met his ears. A cry, a babies cry, he recognized it. They were close; He broke in to a run following the cry, reloading the gun as he did so. _I'm coming just keep crying. _He dropped his backpack, but he didn't stop to pick it up. He kept going, he could see walkers two of them kneeling over a figure on the side of the road where the crying was coming from. _Oh shit. _Everything seemed to slow down as Merle lifted his gun, and fired two shots.


	14. Chapter 14

Merle Dixon was never one for rules or regulations anything that restricted him from doing what ever the hell he wanted, where other people got to tell him what to do, he didn't like or would he stand for. No one was in control of him, he was the boss and that's how he liked it. So going to the army wasn't one of his brightest ideas, it was all rules and orders nothing like he thought it would be, so safe to say he didn't last there long, before being dishonourably discharged with a boot. Though he did stay there long enough to add to his weapon knowledge, he had quite a knowledge already being a Dixon but the army did teach him a little extra, for one they were taught in the army, how to use weapons with both hands at the time, Merle didn't understand how or why it would be useful, he was a perfect shot with his right, so why learn with his left? But he did it and now he sort of understood why they taught it and he was glad he did learn it, now he was just as good shot with his left hand that he was with his right.

He had made the shots, head shots on both walkers, instantly killing them.

"Yar one lucky bitch you know that woman? Yar one fucking lucky bitch" Merle grunted heaving Jen over his shoulder. The walkers being the brainless walking corpses that they are, had bitten in to her backpack rather than her, she and her baby weren't bitten, he got to them in time, but now he had to carry two backpacks because he wasn't leaving his and he he doubted she'd be happy if he left hers, an unconscious woman because she wasn't coming round any time soon nor walking, and a screaming baby, who was really driving him to the brick of insanity.

"Would you shut the fuck up already, before I fed you to the walkers!" Merle snapped glaring down at the baby, who was resting in his handless arm. The baby blinked back, snuffling and whining but it's screaming halted almost instantly. "Much fucking better!" There was one walker in front of them further up the road, he couldn't see anymore but he knew more would come, the screaming and the gun shots would attracted them like moths to a flame. He needed to move as far away as he could before night hit. Other whys things would get a little difficult for him. When he approached closer to the walker a rotten looking male, it sped up slightly reaching his arms out with a loud groan that walkers made when they spotted food. Merle kicked the walker backwards, managing not to stumble; the walker fell backwards as he attempted to get back up Merle stepped on his head, the skull cracking open easily the walker's bones were brittle, proving he had been a walking corpse for a while.  
"Don't you dare start cryin'" Merle grunted to the baby as he let out a half cry when Merle skidded slightly on the sloop nearly dropping the baby, he wanted to get back in to the woodland under cover of the trees, it was safer then traveling on the road out in the open, but boy it wasn't easy when you had one hand, a woman over your shoulder and a wiggling baby. _Fuck you god, fuck you and your humor. _

He snapped two sticks measuring them against each other making sure they were roughly the same size and width and testing they were sturdy enough to take a little weight. Satisfied he turned to Jen using his knife to cut open the bottom of her trousers and throwing off her shoe behind him somewhere, using his teeth and hand to rip one of his tops open. He placed the sticks either side of her ankle and wrapped the top around tightly, using his teeth to pull the knot tighter, a make shift splint, it wasn't easy to make with one hand. Nothing was really easy with one hand, and he still kept forgetting he only had one hand. His eyes drifted down to his wrist, where his hand used to be and instantly anger filled him. He was going to get revenge, make them pay for what they did to him. _'specially officer friendly _Merle's eyes narrowed his fist tightening in anger. _Fucking ass-_  
"Mmmm mmmm"  
Merle eyes slowly drifted down to the baby as he started to wake up, his face scrunching up as if he were about to start screaming. Yup Merle found out it was a he, with an unpleasant diaper change, the things that came out of babies really amazed him, for things so little the let loss so much!  
"You better wake your ass up soon woman" He muttered picking up the baby to hush his whining. He snuggled in to Merle's arm and warmth, one of his little hands clenching a small grasp of Merle's top. Merle snorted quietly taking his eyes away from the small tiny baby in his arms, to scan his surroundings; they were still pretty close to where he shot the walkers, so he had to be ready to move at any second, he only stopped because it was night, and he really didn't want to traipse around in the dark with an unconscious woman and a baby, it was hard enough during the day. "Would you stay asleep" Merle grumbled his eyes dropping back down to the baby. Whose little eyes blinked back, he reached up to Merle whining louder and louder. "Shh what do you want?" Merle replied scratching at his chin in confusion, the baby's little hands opened and closed trying to get Merle's, confused Merle lowered his hand towards the baby, who's little fingers clenched around Merle's pointer finger pulling it to his mouth, gumming on it. He was hungry.  
"It aint a nipple kid, you aint gonna get no food from it"  
The baby cooed back slowly closing its eyes, trying to suckle on Merle's finger. Merle snorted again his chest rumbling with a chuckle.  
"Easy now brat, I already lost a hand try not to eat this one"


	15. Chapter 15

_Ouch_ Jenika hissed in pain when she started to come to. Her head hurt, her hip hurt and her ankle _extremely_ hurt, broken bones weren't any thing knew to her, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. She had been through so many broken bones and injuries living in Russia, when she got involved with Vlad, a cruel abusive drug dealing man, he was the type of man that could and would give people nightmares just for the fun of it, she fell in love with a lie, got involved with him, and couldn't ever get out, till she found out she was pregnant with Nikolai.  
**"Nikolai!" **Her eyes flew open and she bolted up, dizziness and pain shooting through her, but she didn't care. Where was her baby? A displeased grumble sounded from beside her as Merle handed over her baby. Her heart rate slowed down stopping her from having a panic attack as soon as her eyes landed on her precious baby, alive and uninjured; she slowly took him from Merle cradling him to her, his attempt to suckle her finger letting her know he was hungry. Happy tears filled her eyes as she fed her precious baby stroking his cheek lovingly, he was okay.

He was safe.

**"Thank you Merle, thank you so much" **She knew he wouldn't be able to understand her, but he deserved a thank you he had saved them again, she could remember the burning house, the deer that accidentally gave it's life for them, and the zombies, falling and them grabbing at her, she had thought that was it then, but if she was alive it was because of Merle. She could barely remember gun shots, before passing out. Jenika turned to look at Merle, but he had his back to her, rummaging around through his backpack. There was a tin next to her, half filled with food, it was only rice and beans but it made her stomach growl in hungry. She reached for the tin while Nikolai still feed, hissing slightly when she moved her leg and jolted her ankle. Merle turned to her, rolling his eyes before moving the tin closer to her, she thanked him again nodding slightly, as she scooping the food in to her mouth with the spoon inside it was a bit difficult as she was still feeding Nikolai but she managed. Her eyes drifted to her ankle seeing a make shift splint around it. _Merle splinted my ankle? _A smile fell on her lips as she side glanced at the man beside her. He acted like a jackass, but it was clear whether he admitted it or not, he wasn't entirely one. He had his moments, and she had no doubt that if she understood English, she'd want to strangle him occasionally but he was helping her. _You're secretly a good man aren't you?_

When Nikolai and she finished eating, Merle was already scanning around the place they had camped, a dead zombie at his feet, two had found them, so she guessed it was time to go, she struggled to her feet, hissing when she put weight on her ankle, she skidded slightly, managing to catch herself and heave herself up using a branch, without dropping Nikolai. When she put weight on her ankle she felt light headed and she knew it was going to get a lot worse because they had a lot of walking to do, but she had to put up with it. Jenika slung her backpack over her shoulder, stumbling backwards in to the tree with the sudden weight. A small cry left her lips before she could stop it when pain shot through her leg, and even her hip, where she had cut herself falling running from the zombies. **"Ouch, **fuck **that hurts" **She let out a deep breath pushing off the tree when Merle whistled to her. He was ready to move and for survival stakes she had to be to. She let out another deep breath limping after him, pain striking her with every step. She had to forcefully bite down on her lip to stop herself from crying._Now's not the time to be weak, if you want to live you have to be strong, think of Nikolai, think of Nikolai._

Merle glanced back at Jen as she slowly…_slowly _followed. She was having a hard time; he could see the pain clear on her face, but she was still walking. Merle was slightly impressed, he knew a lot of men and woman who would stop over fewer injuries, well he _did _know people he doubted many of the people he knew were still alive. He slowed his pace for her so that he didn't go too far ahead. She was pretty useless and slow right now, with a bunged up ankle, she'd have a hard time protecting herself let alone her kid. _Nikolai_ that's what she called it. He finally knew its name. Merle scanned around his surrounding, seeing a few walkers in the distance aimlessly roaming around the fields. They were too far away for the walkers to see them; apart from them it was quiet. Birds were chirping which was a good sign; they always went quiet when there was danger. He had learnt from an early age to take notice of the forest and animals, they could tell him where there was danger and what weather to expect among other things, which is why when they suddenly stopped chirping he stopped walking he couldn't see anything in front but he knew something was around, twigs snapping made him look back at Jen his eyes imminently snapping to another limping figure behind her, a walker. Noticing he was looking behind her, Jen turned to look also, picking up her pace when she noticed the walker. She stumbled catching her fucked foot on some roots. A choke left her lips, as she caught herself using his arm. She was in pain if the nails digging in his arm were anything to go by. Shifting Nikolai in her grip she moved past him continuing to limp on, he could see tears falling from her eyes. With another glance at the walker who was reaching for them despite being too far away, he turned and followed. Deciding to slow his pace a little more.

Tremendous pain was pulsing through her ankle with every step. Like a burning wild fire it burned her ankle, almost making her pass out, but she couldn't do that again, she had to keep going, she couldn't rest, even though Merle got rid of the walker long ago. There was still more around, she could see them in the fields. _Keep going _she wiped the tears from her eyes, and blood from her lip which she accidentally pierced with her teeth from biting down so hard and following after Merle. He paused staring down at something. Jen limped over to him, leaning against the tree beside him, staring down at the gas station with him. It was an odd place to have one, but considering there was a few cars down there she wasn't about to question their luck yet. _Please god. _

Merle scratched his side casually, glancing at a panting Jen from the corner of his eye, all her weight was leaning on the tree and her good leg, her sleeping baby barely clasped in her grasp. She was pale looked like she was about to pass out.  
"Let's hope one of thems working ay sugar?"


	16. Chapter 16

The landscape flew past the car windows, the open fields were slowly becoming fewer fields and less open, they had gone from open plains, to clumps of trees and scattered farms. They had to have been driving for a few hours right? She didn't know the time, or even the day, she had nothing to remind her, so slowly she just forgot. _That mean's i won't even know when it's Niko's birthday. _She frowned feeling like a bad mother. _Or Christmas even. _She absentmindedly stroked Nikolai's cheek. _I'll have to find a calender or something. _She sighed her eyes drifting over a clump of trees as she noticed two horses, one white and one smaller brown one. She smiled slightly. It was almost peaceful if it weren't for the scattered zombies they passed every now and then. They had managed to find a drivable car at the station, a small blue ford focus it had been the only car that had fuel and wasn't banged up. Something had gone down at the gas station, she wasn't sure what or when and she wasn't too sure she even wanted to know either. There had been blood all over the station store, and outside by the pumps, the cars were smashed as if by people and full of bullet holes. She shivered just thinking about it, it had looked like a scene from a horror movie, _but now days everything does, doesn't it? _she mused her eyes catching sight of two zombies just standing beside the road, staring at nothing, they slowly turned as they heard the car coming towards them. As if by instinct they reached their arms out towards the car as it neared them, they began stumbling on to the road, one of them getting slightly to close and Merle wasn't moving out the way. _Oh god no._

Thump.

"**Oh god Merle that's disgusting" **Jen gagged as the zombie's arm slid across the car and tumbled on the road, leaving a trail on blackened blood across the bonnet, one of the zombies had put there arm in front of the car to try an grab them when they drove past, and Merle didn't dodge, he had taken the arm clean off. Merle roared with laughter glancing back in the mirror, jumping in his seat slightly saying something and pointing behind them towards the zombies as the zombie picked it's self off the ground following the other zombie after them. Jen shook her head not even attempting to understand what he said; she was pretty sure no certain no _positive _she didn't want to know what he was saying. She shook her head dropping her eyes to Nikolai when he jolted against her slightly; he was seated on her lap his head supported by her chest and arm, his eyes and mouth were wide open in shock and amazement watching the windscreen and everything that passed, she tilted her head to get a better look at his face and burst out laughing. _How cute._

Merle snorted slightly having turned to see what made Jen laugh. He hadn't really heard her laugh before, and luckily she didn't have an annoyingly high pitched squealing laugh like most females he had known had, because Nikolai's expression had her in stitches. They were going pretty fast so everything was sort of flying by and to a baby it must have been amazing. Shaking his head he turned back to the road not really paying attention. Where were they going? He really didn't have a clue where he was going.

He was just driving.

His only plan was to drop Jen off somewhere and find Daryl, but both involved a _destination_, which he didn't really have. _You aint gonna give me a clue where you are, are you brother? _Merle silently questioned, hoping imaginary Daryl would appear and tell him where to go, but he didn't of course.  
Merle was desperately racking his brain for anything useful the pig, Shane had said he mentioned the army camp, if he was still group leader then they would have headed to Fort Benning right? But if Rick that fucking officer friendly was leader where would he take them? Merle had no doubt that one of the officers were playing leader. _Old habits die hard and they liked being the law. _Shane had taken the role from the start ordering everyone around even tried it with him, but Merle wasn't like everyone else he didn't bend over for Shane, Merle Dixon didn't bend over for anyone, unless of course he was banging a chick.

But anyway from his little encounter with Rick, how he got everyone on the scavenging mission to follow him within minutes when they didn't even know him long, Merle wasn't so sure who'd be leader now. He had checked CDC which Rick had been so keen on when he handcuffed him to the pipe and made him cut off his own hand to survive._ Bastard_s he gritted his teeth trying to keep a cool head, he didn't want rage for revenge to get in the way of him finding his brother. Shane had always announced to the group he wanted to check Fort Benning when trips to the city became harder. _I checked CDC, might as well check Fort Benning what have a got to lose? _Merle nodded to himself. Imaginary Daryl didn't appear and object, and if the army were still set up there, it would be a safe place to leave Jen, so that settled it, he had a destination Fort Benning, he only hoped it was the right place.  
"I'm coming for you brother"

Jen glanced at Merle from the corner of her eye, she wasn't sure but she was sure she heard the English word for brother. Was he looking for family as well? Irvan and Alexei would say it a lot to each other when they spoke English; she had heard it enough for her to question them what it meant. But was that what Merle had said? A sad smile fell on her lips, images of her brothers and father filling her head. She hadn't thought about them much because of everything that had happened, it made her feel horrible inside, not only did she not know the dates so she didn't know when her babies FIRST birthday was but she was forgetting her family. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to stare out the window. Where would they be? Where would they have gone after the camp? She didn't know America or really many countries or cities. They wouldn't be in a city, if her dad was alive, he'd have taken them somewhere remote, away from people hard to get to, somewhere safe. _If he's alive? No no, _she shook her head _It's not if papa IS alive I know he is and so is Irvan and Alexei. Papa would make sure of it, there alive and there okay. _She nodded to herself.

Merle and Jenika both lost in thought, thought the same thing as they thought about there family.

_I'll find you. _


	17. Chapter 17

Blue Ridge was a small town in Georgia not more than 1000 odd people populated it when it was a town, but now that walkers owned the world, could there be more or had people moved on?

Merle wasn't sure what state the town was in but either way he was about to find out. From a week of constant travelling in the cramped small blue ford, he realized he needed supplies and possibly a new car, to stock up for when wintered came because he wasn't prepared and the weather could be just as deadly as walkers. So he wanted to go in to Blue Ridge see what was left get some supplies and he wasn't taking Jen with him. He needed to move fast and quietly and with a fucked ankle Jen wasn't fast and Nikolai seeming as he was just finding his vocal cords wasn't quiet. So he was leaving them just outside of the town, next to the giant welcoming sign that said 'Blue Ridge', there wasn't any walkers around so they'd be fine, he already did a check. Jen lent against the sign watching him get back in to the car and in describable look on her face, it made him almost cringe. The same helpless look Daryl had when he left for the army, leaving him with the old man.  
_You abandoning them to brother? _Imaginary Daryl questioned the accusing tone really making Merle cringe.  
_I never abandoned anyone, i'm coming back, i always come back. _Merle nodded turning the keys and starting the car.  
"Just wait"

Jenika sighed heavily as Merle drove away, slowly getting further and further out of sight, till he was swallowed by the town. She didn't know what he was doing, but he had left her at the side of the road. He was coming back right? He wasn't just leaving her was he? He had motioned to his watch and to her, motioning for her to wait, so he had to come back right he wouldn't tell her to wait if he wasn't Or had she got the whole charades thing wrong? _Merle what are you doing? _She glanced around her cautiously it was to quiet and she was scared and almost lost, she didn't know what to do, If he wanted her to wait what would she do if zombies came? She couldn't fight them, he had left her with his knife but how was that going to help if a horde came? But what if he abandoned her because she was useless especially with a broken ankle.

Jenika gulped.

There was a ladder that led to the top of the sign which she guessed had the town's name on it, she wasn't even going to attempt to read it. She limped over to the ladder and with a lot of difficulty she climbed it, hissing slightly every time she put weight on her ankle. The swelling had gone down from resting it for a week, but it was still just as a painful. She reached the top using her free hand to pull herself up on to the platform behind the sign. She could see the road this way and if she lent to the side she could see the town, well if she didn't fall off, but at least up here she was safer, unless they climbed. _Can they climb? _She gulped again holding Nikolai closer to her leaning her back against the sign legs dangling off the platform. It was too high for them to grab her, but if they could climb she didn't want to take her eyes from the ladder. _Merle…_

"**We'll be okay, he'll come back. We just have to wait"**

It was pretty hot, _really_ hot; from the heat she guessed it was afternoon. She was sweating quite a lot. Merle hadn't come back yet, she hadn't moved apart from shifting into the shade, where was he? What was taking so long? He was okay right? He had to be, he was the badass American that seemed to hate her yet save her. But what would she do if he didn't come back? Would she go and search or leave? She didn't want to go in a town, and she didn't want to travel alone again, especially not with a broken ankle and a baby, plus she had sort of grown a slight fondness for Merle, he seemed nice in his own way, and if it wasn't for him, she and Nikolai wouldn't be alive today and if he didn't come back…

"**Oh Merle please be okay and please come back" **She whispered staring up at the sky watching a bird fly over her and down in to the trees. _You're lucky you can fly, they can't get you up there. _**  
**"Baba baba ba" Nikolai chatted waving his little arms around jolting slightly on her lap as he moved. He was too young to form words yet, but his endless babbling of noises, brought the fact that he was growing up closer, he was so innocent, always seemed sort of happy and that always made her feel like everything would be okay, like there was no worry about survival, no zombies. She smiled laying him down on the platform in the shade and painfully kneeling so she was facing him. He cooed kicking his legs and arms out, a large toothless grin on his lips as he babbled to her. "Baba baba baba!"  
"Baba baba" Jenika repeated with a grin of her own licking her finger to wipe some dirt of his little hands, it was almost impossible to keep him clean. Nikolai cooed again a slight high pitched squeal erupting from him making her laugh and shh at the same time. It was nice to see him like this, but because of zombies she had to be careful. Nikolai put one of his little fists in his mouth, gumming on it as he turned his little head towards the sign. She smiled at him stroking his hair, watching him almost still. She stared at the sign, seeing a spider thinking that's what had his attention she lent over him.  
"**Do you like the spider? Mommy doesn't spiders are very creepy" **She smiled kissing his cheek, her eyes catching sight of a gape underneath the sign, her smile instantly dropping from her lips, she could see the road and the town beyond it, but it wasn't the road that caught her attention it was the figures on it.

Two of them.

Heading there way.

Jenika sat up pulling Nikolai into her arms, she struggled to her feet pressing lightly against the sign, caging Nikolai in between her and the sign, peaking her head out from behind it to watch the figures get closer, she wasn't sure if they came from the town or from the forest, but either way they were heading towards her, two of them and not to slowly either. Fear bubbled up inside her.  
"**Shhhh shh sweetie please don't make a sound" **Jenika whispered hugging Nikolai closer. Her eyes staying focused on the figures as she watched them near, her fear growing when she noticed one of the figures were alive.

And it wasn't Merle.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a while since she had seen living people not counting the two men that had pointed guns to her head and Merle of course, it was almost common almost normal to run in to zombies but to run in to living people, well it was just rare unbelievable yet here she was watching this live person run from zombies, yes plural, the one zombie had turned in to two, and the two turned in to four, the four turned in to eight. _Oh god_ her heart was racing would they find her or where they too interested in the man? She didn't wish harm on him but she really didn't want the zombies to find her, she couldn't fight them, and she couldn't run herself, but by the looks of him, neither could the man, he seemed too tired as if he had been running for ages and he kept tripping which really wasn't helping him in his escape. Jenika watched them get closer; the zombies were quite close, closing in every time he tripped, which was often. He turned to look behind him as he ran, tripping over his own feet again, skidding across the round with a cry leaving his lips. Her heart pained hearing his terrified yet pain filled cry, he had a large rucksack on his back which didn't seem to help his skinny form at all, and his tripping was giving the zombies a chance to get closer, to close. He was going to get bitten…

He got closer to her sign tripping over yet again, the zombies were almost on top of him now, she watched him pick up his glasses, desperately looking for somewhere to hide, somewhere to go and her heart pained again, she couldn't do it, she couldn't just sit and watch him die. _I have to help him. _He looked so scared and she wasn't going to watch him get eaten just because she was scared to be found._  
_**"Up here sir!" **Jenika yelled fully knowing that he wouldn't be able to understand her but maybe if he heard her voice he'd look around and find her. The man put his glasses back on looking around him in a panic as if had been hearing things, but he heard her.  
"**The sign, the sign! I'm up here!" **Jenika yelled again, waving her free arm to catch his attention. The zombies were right behind him, he looked up at her stilling in movement.  
**"Behind you look out!" **She almost screamed, the zombies grabbed his rucksack and her heart stopped for a few seconds thinking she was about to witness his death, that she had waited too long to help him, but he managed to rip his arms free from the rucksack and scramble away leaving the rucksack in the zombie's arms and he ran over to her, he fumbled with the ladder, slipping before he even started climbing. The zombies were making their way over, not interested in the rucksack at all; he started climbing barely getting half way when he slipped again one of the zombies grabbing his foot. He cried out in fear. Jenika dropped to her knees ignoring the intense sudden pain from the movement she grabbed his arm with her free hand and pulled as hard as she could, he kicked himself free and with Jenika's help he climbed up, collapsing on the platform beside her panting heavily. The zombies surrounded the ladder, reaching there arms up groaning loudly. Jenika lent back against the sign her heart pounding hard, now she and Nikolai were in danger to. She clutched a screaming Nikolai to her, praying the zombies couldn't climb as she watched them reaching up, there dead eyes on her and the man beside her.  
"**I really hope they can't climb" **She whispered turning to look at the man, her eyes almost widening when she realized he was just a teenage boy, he couldn't be older than 16. And he was all alone. Why was he alone? He looked up at her sweat streaming down his forehead, he looked so pale so scared. She had done the right thing, she knew she had despite the fact she and Nikolai were in danger to, she knew she had done the right thing. He spoke.  
**"T-t-thank you ma'am" **


	19. Chapter 19

**"You speak Russian?" **Jenika gaped in amazement staring at the teenage boy beside her, he nodded hastily his eyes focused on the zombies, what where the chances finding someone in a zombie apocalypse that spoke Russian?  
"**M-m-my m-m-mum w-w-was R-russian" **He stuttered. **"Y-you?"  
"All my family are Russian, I'm Russian" **Jenika nodded staring down at the zombies to, so far none of them had climbed, they were just standing around reaching up as if they could grab them, there groans were so loud so horrible, she'd never be used to them they always filled her with fear. And now they were trapped surrounded with no escape. God how did she keep getting herself in such situations? She shivered shaking her head to try keep it clear."**What is your name sweetheart?" **Jenika questioned trying to take her and the boy's mind off of the walkers and there situation.  
**"N-Noah"  
"My names Jenika, this is my son Nikolai" **She motioned to Nikolai who had stopped crying and was just staring at Noah. Noah stared back for a few seconds as if he had never seen a baby before before his eyes went back to the zombies. **"Are you alone?"  
"Y-yeah I-i-I l-lost my p-parents a-and b-brothers, m-months a-ago" **He stuttered pushing his glasses.  
She was beginning to think his stutter wasn't from fear but a permanent thing about him. He looked so nervous and scared, but then again so was she, having eight zombies trying to reach for them wasn't exactly calming for the nerves.  
**"Y-you?"  
"No, my friend he's gone in to town"  
"B-b-b-b-back t-t-t-there?" **Noah's stutter worsened, his eyes imminently snapping to Jenika in disbelief. She nodded slowly not liking his reaction one bit. **"I-i-its b-b-bad t-t-there"  
"Oh…well Merle will be okay, he's very strong" **Jenika nodded trying to convince herself more than him. Merle was okay wasn't he? She glanced around the sign staring back at the town looking for any sign of Merle and the blue car. There wasn't any. "**I just wish he'd hurry up"  
"C-c-can t-t-they c-c-climb?" **Noah pointed at the zombies as one of them grabbed the ladder, pushing his glasses up with his other hand. She noticed a small crack across the right lens. _Probably from falling.  
_"**I don't think so…well I hope not or that would make things really difficult wouldn't it?" **Jenika muttered picking up Merle's forgotten knife, she wanted it at hand just in case. Noah jumped away from her almost falling off the platform, when his eyes landed on the knife.  
**"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" **Jenika apologized, placing the knife beside her on the platform and taking her hand away to show him she wasn't going to hurt him. _Poor boy, he's so scared.  
_Noah nodded stuttering back an 'it's okay' his eyes turning to the zombies. He was quite a jumpy boy, but then again she was a stranger so he could have had a bad experience with strangers as well, or he was just jumpy. _Probably the latter. _She turned her eyes away him looking behind the sign again, still nothing no car no Merle. _I hope you're okay. _She couldn't help but be worried she was surrounded by zombies, and Merle was somewhere in a town apparently full of zombies. _But he's not like me, he can handle himself. Of course he's fine. He's got that same brute determination as dad. _She smiled slightly leaning against the sign staring up at the sky. _And just like dad I have to guess what he's thinking. _She frowned slightly, what was he doing in the town? And why hadn't he come back yet?  
"**T-T-T-There c-c-climbing!" **Noah cried pointed towards the zombies trying to push himself as close to the sign as he could as if it would just swallow him in to safety, Jenika's eyes dropped to the zombies, fear instantly filling her along with disbelief….Zombies could climb. Zombies could fucking climb!

Blue Ridge was lost the town completely over ran with walkers, the dead owned it. There was more walkers then there were people that populated it when it was a town. But Merle didn't care now because he had done what he gone in there to do. He scavenged hit up a few stores, got a lot of supplies, food, drinks, camping gear, a shot gun with ammo! And hell he even got a new car. A black GMC SUV a better upgrade from _the pussy car_. Merle cheered as he looked back at the walkers trying to chase the car, there was a whole massive horde of them, over 50 maybe more, he wasn't going to stay and count. It had been close on his last stop the liquor store, seeming as the walkers were already chasing then, but he wanted to stop and he had enough time to pick up the good stuff and get out with out dropping a single bottle.  
"Now that's what a call a good run! Wooohoo!" Merle yelled slamming his hand on the stirring wheel in glee, but his glee didn't last long when his eyes landed on more walkers, all surrounding the sign where he had left Jenika.  
"Fuck" He muttered watching a walker fall down from the sign. "Bitch must be up there" He pressed on the gas picking up pace till he was close enough, he pressed the brakes coming to a screeching halt when he was next to the sign. He jumped out of the driver's seat leaving the door open not like anyone was going to steal it and rounded the car pulling out his axe. The axe cut one walkers head in half when he slammed it down, kicking that one away, he moved on to the next. Tearing from them with ease they were distracted with Jen and her screaming baby, but they were also just dead fucks nothing he couldn't handle.

"Don't you know how to use a knife woman?" Merle called up to the two on the sign, pushing the last zombie away from him.  
"I-i-i-it fell" The boy spoke pointing towards the knife on the ground beside Merle. Merle picked up his knife twirling it slightly before putting it back in its place with his axe. Watching Jen struggle down the ladder with one hand and one foot, rolling his eyes he reached forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her off the ladder when she was close enough and placed her on the ground, snorting when she squealed. He turned to walk back to the car with Jen hobbling after him and the boy beside her. _Wait boy? _Merle turned pulling out his gun pointing it to the boy.  
"Who the fuck are you!?"


	20. Chapter 20

The boy froze like a deer caught in headlights his hands flying up in surrender. _Wait till I show you my shot gun ya'll shit ya self boy. _Merle had to fight the smirk that wanted to fall on to his lips to keep his glare on the boy. He was starting to have some fun watching someone nearly crap them self because of him, _just like the old days_.  
"P-p-p-p-p-p-please d-d-d-d-d-d-don't k-k-k-k-kill m-m-m-me" The boy stuttered cowering to the ground in fear, Jen rambling on beside him trying to get Merle's attention, but he ignored her. He clicked the safety off of his pistol repeating his question.  
"I said who the fuck are you?"  
"N-n-n-n-Noah" Noah stuttered again much to Merle's annoyance. It was a sign of weakness to him, and this boy _well Jen could probably kick his ass, hell Nikolai probably could.  
_"Well n-n-n-n-Noah where the fuck did you come from?" Merle mocked stepping towards the boy. Jen put her hand out placing it on his chest to stop him stepping closer, this time Merle turned to look at her, she was rambling in whatever language she spoke.  
"I can't understand a fucking word your saying!" Merle yelled his pistol still pointed at Noah.  
"S-s-s-she s-s-s-s-said h-h-h-he's j-j-j-just a-a-a-a b-b-b-boy y-y-y-you i-i-i-idiot"  
"What the fuck did you call me?"  
"Sh-sh-sh-sh-she s-s-s-said i-i-it!" Noah cried covering his head and falling backwards when Merle stepped towards him. A small smirk made it's way to his face, then Noah's words sunk in. _she said. _

"…You understand her?"  
Noah nodded though still cowering, his view of Noah was obstructed when Jen stepped in front, her screaming baby in her arms. The noise was going to attract walkers; he could already see them in the distance finding their way out of the town. Jen pushed him slightly bringing his attention back to her, she was speaking again.  
"What the fuck is she saying?"  
"H-h-he's j-j-j-just a-a-a b-b-b-boy, h-h-he's j-j-just a-a-a b-b-boy, d-d-d-don't y-y-you d-d-d-dare s-s-shoot h-h-him"  
"I'll do whatever the fuck I want" Merle yelled back glaring down at Jen who didn't tremble away, he could see she looked scared, when he raised his hand she flinched but she was still determined to protect Noah. "Now what the fuck is she saying!?"  
"H-h-he's j-j-just a-a-a-a b-b-b-boy y-y-yo-you a-a-ape, b-b-by-by s-s-sides w-w-w-we h-h-have m-m-more i-i-i-important- i-i-i-important t-t-t-things t-to-to w-w-worr-worry a-a-about"  
Merle didn't have to ask what she was on about as he realised she was pointing to the walkers, Noah let out a whining cry when he noticed the walkers. _Boy's a pussy. "_tis your lucky day Twitch I aint gonna shoot ya" Merle put his gun away giving Noah his best fake smile, before rounding the SMV. "You might want to start running the walkers are coming" Merle laughed to himself when he saw the boy pale more, looked like he was going to faint, he was easy to scare. Merle wasn't surprised though when Jen ushered the boy inside the car a rucksack suddenly in his arms. Jen hobbled to the front of the car climbing in to the passenger's seat Nikolai still screaming. He had a feeling she wasn't going to leave him behind. _Fucking woman_ rolling his eyes and cursing his luck Merle drove, debating whether it was too late to shoot them all.  
_Can't you just pretend you care for someone else other then you're self for once Merle? _Imaginary Daryl appeared again, his words freezing Merle in his thoughts, repeating them slightly he shook his head with a sigh.  
_You was always asking me to be someone I'm not brother, you aint ever been proud of me have you?  
Can't be proud of an asshole Merle.  
Ouch._

When night time hit he had driven quiet far, at least far enough away from Blue Ridge and close enough to Fort Benning. But he had to stop for the night; he needed something the good stuff. He sat outside the car leaning against the wheel his bottle of half finished whisky beside him and a lit joint to his lips. He had by some miracle found some weed when he was in the liquor store he hadn't planned on using it so soon. But he needed it, he needed the buzz, he needed to feel good and to forget just for a little while. The driver's door was open, keys in his pocket encase anyone thought of leaving him. He didn't care if they saw him or smelt the weed he never cared about what anyone thought about him, so why start now? What he did was his business not theirs, If they didn't like it so what. If they didn't like him join the pile, he didn't care.  
"By sides no matter whose eyes i aint ever gona be a somebody" Merle whispered taking a swig of whisky and a pull on his joint. "Not even my brothers" _  
_  
_Guess everyone's got problems _Noah mused he had heard Merle, he had been trying to sleep but he couldn't. Today had been too scary, everything had been too scary, he had been alone for nearly a month now he wasn't sure how he had survived on his own, he knew he was weak, a scaredy cat. He was scared of pretty much everything, but he couldn't help it, it was just how he was, and Merle getting drunk and high on them made him uncomfortable as well. Was he going to turn aggressive like his dad? Noah swallowed closing his eyes as he thought about his family. _I wonder when these guys will ditch me to?_

She really wasn't sure what to think. She was shocked to say the least; Merle was sitting outside of the car drinking and smoking. She had been around that smell among others for many years. _Least he's smoking it out side? _She tried to reason with herself but she couldn't. Why was he smoking and drinking? Now wasn't the time to get drunk or high. What was he thinking? She had heard him mumble something but she'd have to ask Noah in the morning, she knew he was up it was easy to tell. Sighing slightly she sunk down in her seat slightly trying to get comfortable, without moving Nikolai to much or her ankle, looked like she wasn't sleeping tonight someone had to be awake and sober. Her eyes were strained to see in the dark, she couldn't see much, but she could see enough.  
**"Hope no walkers come tonight" **She muttered to herself, hearing a quiet mhm from Noah. If walkers did come she didn't know what she was going to do. _Let's just hope for a quiet night, or that Merles just as good at fighting when he's drunk, either works god. _


	21. Chapter 21

Merle yawned leaning against his SUV, it was morning but he was tempted to go back to sleep, though he knew he couldn't, he had stayed up late drinking last night and smoking but mostly drinking, three bottles were missing from his stack of eight, he had only meant to have one just so he could sleep, but he had a strong tolerance for alcohol and one bottle just didn't cut it, so he had another and another, as well as four full joints, he slept but it didn't shake the memories. Merle sighed staring up at the bright sky. _Do you really think that Daryl? _  
"Bababa"  
He lowered his head breaking from his thoughts to stare down at the blue eyes that were looking up at him from his arms. Nikolai. Jen and Noah had gone off to piss or something and he had been handed Nikolai, before he could even complain or comprehend what was going on, they had disappeared in to the trees and out of sight. He stared down at Nikolai who had dribble trailing down his chin as he tried to speak, his 'Baba'ing seemed to be his favorite thing to say. He shifted his hold on Nikolai making sure he didn't roll of his arms as he sat him up slightly, kid preferred to sit up.  
"You're putting on weight aint ya?"  
"Baba baba baba"  
"Getting Mouthy to" Merle snorted letting Nikolai grab hold of his fingers as he looked around again, he could see three walkers but they were far away too far for him to care. "Where's your mama?"  
"ma ma ma ma ma"  
"Yeah Mama where is she?" Merle nodded glancing towards the trees where Jen had gone, no sign yet. "She's sure taking her time aint she?" Merle muttered pushing off of the SUV, how long did it take to piss? _She's got a fucked ankle. _"In a minute we'll just leave without them yeah?"  
"Dada da da da"  
Merle paused staring down at Nikolai, he was too young to even know what the word meant. "Aint ya dad kid, you wouldn't want ol' Merle as your dad, Dixon's don't make good dad's" Merle shook his head leaning against the SUV again. "Dixon's are all for their self, don't even look after their family, but I tried you know did all I could what I thought-" Merle cut himself off shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts. "I aint no pussy that needs to talk about feelings, 'specially not to a baby" Merle muttered staring down at Nikolai who was gumming on his fingers again. Nikolai blinked back almost innocently making Merle snort.  
"Baba ba baba ba"  
"Yeah yeah, ba ba ba" Merle nodded staring around him again when he heard a rustling sound, his eyes landed on Noah who Stumbled through the bushes tangling himself in a few branches, Merle watched him struggle, chuckling when the boy pulled himself free by falling backwards back in to the bushes, after a few more seconds reappearing untangled, and bright red in the face. Merle smirked, a quiet laugh causing his chest to shake as Noah walked over to him he had leaves in his hair.  
"Bush giving you a hard time?" Merle questioned watching Noah's read face darken, his head lowered, only making Merle rumble with more laughter. Noah stood beside him, fidgeting with his sleeves nervously.  
"G-g-got t-t-tangled"  
"I saw" Merle smirked shaking his head slightly, though he quickly noticed Jen hadn't followed him and his smirk dropped. "Where's Jen?"  
"T-t-toilet"  
"Fucking still?"  
Noah shook his head fidgeting beside Merle. "S-s-she h-h-hadn't g-g-gone y-y-yet, s-s-she w-w-was k-k-k-keeping w-w-watch f-f-for m-m-me"  
"You're real manly aren't you Twitch?"  
Noah reddened again, glancing around them nervously. "I-i-I'll g-g-go b-b-back a-a-and f-f-find h-h-her-her"  
"Nah, don't you move, the bush might attack you again, by sides she can piss alone, she's a big girl" "W-w-what a-a-about t-t-the d-d-dead?"  
"Anyone ever tell you, you're a pussy Twitch?"  
"Y-y-yeah m-m-my-my b-b-brother's"  
"You got brothers huh?"  
"Y-y-yeah-yeah t-t-two"  
"Where are they?"  
"D-d-don't-don't k-k-know"  
"What ditched you in the middle of the night or something?" Merle joked.  
"W-w-wasn't n-night"  
Merle paused staring down at the kid. "Your brothers ditched you?" Noah nodded. "Boy know that feeling"  
"W-w-was m-m-my d-d-dad's i-i-idea, h-h-he s-s-sat t-t-there i-in f-f-front o-o-of m-me a-a-and t-t-talked-talked a-a-about l-l-l-l-le-leaving-leaving-leaving me" Noah stuttered wiping his eyes slightly. Merle watched the young boy silently cry for a few seconds before speaking again.  
"How old are you Twitch?"  
"F-f-four-fourteen"  
"Why'd the ditch you?"  
"I-i-I w-w-was a-a-affect-affecting t-t-there s-survival"  
_What the fuck? _Merle questioned to himself, before shaking his head. "What your ma say about it?"  
"B-bye"  
Merle snorted shaking his head again. "Guess we have shit parents in common.  
"W-w-what h-ha-happened t-t-to y-yours?"  
"My ma burned our house down; fell asleep with a cigarette in her mouth, stupid woman burnt to death why she slept"  
"W-w-what a-a-about y-your d-d-ad?"  
"Dead to"  
"S-s-sorry"  
"I aint" Merle replied thinking of his own family he gritted his teeth.  
"G-g-guess w-w-we h-h-have s-s-shit p-pa-parents i-i-in c-c-common?"  
"Shits an understatement Twitch" Merle muttered standing straight when he noticed Jen come from the bushes; Noah noticed her to and jumped up half running over to her, tripping over his own feet and knocking her to the ground. Merle chest rumbled with silent laughter, he walked over to them a smirk visible on his lips.  
"You trying to break her other ankle Twitch?" Merle questioned grabbing Jen's out stretched hand and pulling her to her feet without her helping.  
"I-I-I d-d-didn't m-m-mean t-to" Noah stuttered apologizing to Jen. She waved her hand back taking Nikolai from Merle hobbling over to the SUV, Noah stumbling after her, tripping over his his feet again and face planting the SUV. Merle couldn't stop the laughter that spilled from his lips, even Jen laughed slightly. He grabbed the back of Noah's shirt lifting him off the ground easily as he rubbed at his nose. "How are you still alive Twitch?" Merle chuckled opening the driver's door, while Jen helped him into the truck. The boy was a clutz. Merle glanced at Noah in the mirror chuckled again when he saw the red mark on the boy's face, Jen swatted him when she climbed in muttering something, which Noah translated.  
"S-s-stop l-l-laughing, be-be n-n-nice"  
"You're laughing to!" Merle defended as he started the car.  
"L-l-least i-i-I a-a-asked i-if h-h-he w-was o-okay"  
"Twitch you okay?" Merle questioned looking at Noah in the mirror, when the boy nodded he motioned to Jen and started to drive. "There I asked to"  
Jen rolled her eyes when Noah translated though a smile graced her lips.  
"N-not t-t-there w-worst f-f-fall i-i-I h-h-have-have ha-had"  
"What's the worst?"  
"I-i-I f-f-fell o-out o-of m-my s-s-school w-window t-t-third f-floor, l-landed o-on-on m-my h-h-head t-t-teacher"  
Merle roared with laughter he could picture it too clearly. "Once again how are you still alive kid?"  
"l-luck I-i-I g-g-guess" Noah shrugged a small smile falling on his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Another week flew by of pretty much constant traveling, they'd camp at night and travel during the day. Nothing had happened, they hadn't really bumped in to any walkers much to Jenika's and Noah's relief, though getting closer to Fort Benning was putting Merle on edge and they were low on fuel.  
"We need fuel" Merle muttered breaking the three hour long silence. Jen was pissed at him and Noah to scared to talk. Earlier that morning when they were setting off they, him and Jen had had their first argument, through Noah of course.

_"Y-y-you t-t-t-thin-think F-f-for-for-fort B-b-Ben-Benning i-i-is-"  
"Fuck sake Twitch would you stop stuttering already before I cut your god damn tongue out" Merle growled slamming his stump on the stirring wheel. Jen glanced at them both before turning to Noah who had jumped in fear sinking back in his seat at Merle's out burst. Jen spoke to Noah finding out what was going on, before turning to give Merle a look yelling in Russian. Noah translated.  
"O-o-oh f-f-for g-g-god s-s-sake M-Merle"  
"Don't for god sake me I have to wait a fucking hour for him to tell me there's a walker behind me!" Merle yelled back.  
"Y-y-y-ou're o-over ex-ex-exaggerating-ing by-by s-s-sides i-i-it's n-not h-h-his f-f-fault h-he-he s-s-stutters"  
"What do you mean it's not his fault? I don't see no one else controlling his mouth!"  
"I-i-it's a-a-a s-s-speech d-d-disorder h-he c-can't h-help i-it"  
"Yeah well kid needs to gain some balls"  
"Y-you're a-an i-i-idiot" _

Merle still lost in his anger filled thoughts as he remembered the arguement didn't really pay attention to anything, he briefly noted there was a blockage of cars in the distance, blocking the road. He wasn't going to apologize to them no way in hell, he did nothing wrong, even if he did do something wrong he still wasn't going to say sorry; he was a Dixon not a pussy. _Aint saying sorry for shit. _He shook his head again glaring hard at the cars as he drew closer, the cars blocked the road so he'd have to stop, he couldn't drive around them because of the forest hopefully one of the cars had fuel. He pulled the SUV to a stop. Jen gasped something in Russian forcing his glare to her, which Noah translated to 'Oh god'. She had her hand covering her mouth as she stared out of the windscreen, Merle followed her gaze.  
"What the fuck?" Merle questioned hoping out of the car, Jen and Noah following suite, as soon as he did, groans filled his ears a lot of them. On either side of the wall of cars, there were walkers speared to trees, a whole bunch of them, all of them alive to. "What the fuck?" Merle repeated someone had spent a lot of time blocking the road with cars, and capturing walkers to stick them to the trees almost like decorations, but he had a feeling it wasn't a party invitation. He didn't like it at all.  
"Get back in the car" Merle ordered moving backwards towards the car himself, just as he turned to go back a loud bang echoed in his ears, and slight heat searing across the top of his arm, as the bullet scrapped him. He turned to the trees where the bullet had come from, seeing people in gas masks and camouflage, guns pointed at them. He glared watching the group of six move towards them.  
"Hand over your weapons" One man yelled, Merle didn't move. "I said hand them over!" The man clicked his gun, growling Merle chucked his axe and Knife towards them, then slowly his pistol, a small smirk made its way to his lips when the people moved out of the way. You weren't supposed to throw a gun encase the force made it misfire, but that's what Merle was hoping for. His other pistol and shot gun where in the car.  
"Let's go move it!" The same man ordered, Merle could briefly hear Noah whispering to Jen as they stood slightly behind him stilled. Merle slowly took a step halting again when one of them men yelled.  
"She's bit she's bit!" Gun's where suddenly aimed at Jen, both she and Noah cried out in shock. Merle without thinking stepped in front of the firing line glaring at the men.  
"She aint bit you fools, she's broke her fucking ankle"  
"Prove it"  
Noah mumbled the translation to Jen and she lifted the bottom of her long skirt, so they could see her ankle, she wasn't wearing a shoe, the ankle had doubled in size from swelling. One of the men stepped forward level with Merle dropping to a crouched position, he grabbed Jen's out making her yelp in pain, Merle's glared hardened.  
"Alright ya got your proof" Merle snapped when the man made her yelp again, Nikolai bursting in to tears himself having been awoken from the gun shot. The man stood nodding to the obvious boss.  
"Clear"  
"Alright, come with us now"  
He knew they didn't have a choice, the man wasn't asking. Reluctantly and extremely pissed off Merle followed slowly keeping just in front of Noah and Jen, they were lead towards the forest and past the trees of walkers and in to the forest, three men leading the way, three behind them. Merle scanned around him looking for any possible way to escape, but with machine guns and shot guns aimed at them, he knew he'd be shot if he even made a wrong move. He was trapped and he really didn't like it. A growl rumbled in his throat as he gritted his teeth, he needed a plan, but where the hell where they taking them?  
"Move it or we fucking shoot!"  
Merle turned to glance behind him seeing one of the men shoving Jen in the back with his gun, she stumbled into a tree hissing in pain, Nikolai was screaming and Noah looked like he was about to faint as he clung to Jen, he wasn't sure who was helping who walk. He could see walkers in the distance, so he knew why they were desperate to move quickly, but he wasn't happy.  
"Move it and shut that thing up before I shoot it!" The man yelled shoving Jen again; she stumbled to the ground, catching herself on her hand and knees, Noah falling beside her. Merle walked over grabbing Jen's arm and pulling her to her feet then pulling Noah to his feet as well.  
"Keep moving!" The same man yelled taking a step towards them.  
"Shove me I dare you" Merle growled dangerously, watching the man still, taking a small step back.  
"Keep moving!"  
Merle turned back to Jen lifting her bridle style, continuing the walk, Noah stumbling beside him, holding on to his arm. He didn't know where they were going but he really didn't like it one bit.  
Soon a large wooden fence came in to sight, more people with guns stood on top in small guard like towers. _You wana give me a break any time soon god? _


	23. Chapter 23

He was scared, no worse than scared he was terrified, petrified even. They had been taken by a group of people forced in to some place, in to a dark room, with only one small high up window; Jen had been taking somewhere different to them, Merle had been drugged after six men barely pinned him down, he had fought them when they took Jen and confined them. Noah swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared around the darkened room. There was no light, but he could clearly see dark patches on the walls and floor, drag marks and hand prints in blood. What was going to happen to them? What was this room? What did they want and what was with all the blood? It looked like they weren't the only ones that had been caught. His eyes drifted to the man who seemed to be knocked out like Merle on the other side of the room. He was hunched over it an uncomfortable looking position. Nervously Noah pulled his legs to him wrapping his arms around them burring his head in his arms. He was really scared and Jen wasn't here to make him feel better, Merle wasn't awake to make him feel safe. Jen and Merle two strangers yet he felt closer to them then his own family. Groaning forced him to look up he glanced over at the other man seeing him rock sideways as if just coming to.  
"H-h-hello"  
The man paused, his head lifting to stare at him, he stumbled into a standing position.  
"S-s-sir?" Noah stuttered pushing against the wall when the man groaned again. The groans were so familiar he had heard them every day of his life since the apocalypse.

The man was a walker.

"O-o-oh g-god" Noah cried pushing himself as close to the wall as he could. He was stuck in a locked dark room with a walker and Merle was out cold. _We're dead _Noah gulped _please Merle wake up!  
_"M-m-Merle" Noah whispered watching the dead man as he took a step, swaying heavily. Noah was paralyzed, he always ran or hide when walkers were near or as recently Merle dealt with them, but there wasn't anywhere for him to run or hide, they were stuck in a small locked square room and Merle was out cold. Noah swallowed shrinking down against the wall as the walker moved towards him.  
"M-M-Merle" Noah stuttered in an attempted to wake his sleeping companion. Nothing. Gulping now scrambled over to Merle giving him a slight shake, he needed Merle to wake up, or they were both dead. He kept his eyes on the walker that slowly stumbled towards them, as he gave Merle another shake, jumping slightly when he groaned, he beginning to wake from his tranquilized state, the walkers attention was instantly drawn, he picked up his pace his groaning increasing.  
"M-m-Merle w-w-walker-walker" Noah whispered, Merle grumbled in returned. "M-m-Merle w-w-walker"  
Merle lifted his eyes to Noah, briefly looking at the walker but it didn't seem to register as he closed them again his head dropping. The walker was getting closer. "N-no M-Merle w-w-walker"  
Merle moaned slightly but didn't move the tranquilizer was still affecting him.  
"M-Merle" Noah cried desperately the walker was in front of them now; he slid down the wall next to Merle, his hand gripping at Merle's arm. They were going to die and there was nothing they could do, _you're pathetic, _Noah paused slightly remembering his mother words the day they left him. _Your brothers are something to be proud of but you? You're a let-down, an embarrassment, look at you! You're a grown boy yet you still cower when you see a spider, I'm not risking my families' survival for you.  
But mum I'm your family to.  
Just because you share our blood doesn't make you family.  
_Tears slowly streamed down his face as he watched the walker take another step. Did it matter if he died? Who would miss him?  
_  
"We all got problems kid, but crying bout it aint gonna help no one, just prove them wrong, fuck some shit up, grow some balls, just stop fucking crying and stuttering, it's starting to drive me fucking crazy" _He could remember what Merle had said to him the other night, when he had woken up from another nightmare. Merle had talked with him made him feel better, Merle looked after him, and now he was going to let him die in return? Noah's eyes snapped up to the walker as it lent over them, but before it could reach down Noah kicked it backwards jumping to his feet, all thoughts still in his mind as he stood over the walker, he lifted his foot, stamping down on the walkers head repeatedly. _No. _

Merle's eyes snapped open. Noah had said there was a walker. He glanced around him ready to fight, till his eyes landed on Noah who was in front of him, a walker at his feet; he was stamping on the walkers head. The walker's skull looked crushed and the walker wasn't move.  
"Noah it's dead"  
At the sound of his voice Noah stopped as if just realizing what he was doing he stumbled backwards falling backwards sitting on the ground beside him. Merle turned to look at him seeing him breathing heavily blood splatter all over him, he looked almost traumatized. _Probably is. _  
"You alright kid?"  
Noah slowly nodded his eyes focused on the dead walker, he killed a walker and he couldn't believe it, but then again if he wasn't sitting right here with him, Merle wouldn't have believed it either. _Kid actually had it in him. _Merle sat up cringing, he was sore from being bent awkwardly, stretching slightly he patted the kid on the back.  
"You did good kid"


	24. Chapter 24

"Jen!"  
Jenika turned her eyes landing on Merle and Noah, as they came through the door escorted by two men, Noah helping Merle walk. Confused but relieved she pushed herself in to a standing position limping over to them.  
"**What happened are you both okay?" **Jen questioned worriedly placing her free hand on Merle's arm looking him over for injuries, she could see slight bruising on his face.  
**"H-h-he g-g-got t-t-tran-tran-tranquilized w-w-when th-they t-t-took y-y-you" **Noah explained glancing at Merle when he spoke. **"A-are y-you h-hurt?"  
**Jen shook her head, pointing down to her properly casted foot, before hobbling back to the sofa she had been seated on. **"They took me to some Medical room, and casted my ankle for me" **They hadn't been cruel to her, quite the opposite, kind actually, but she hadn't understand anything they were saying…so god knows why. Merle slumped on the sofa beside her, Noah sitting awkwardly beside him, all of them squeeze on to the two seater sofa. What did these people want with them?

Merle watched Nikolai from the corner of his eye as he squirmed in Jen's arms. They were both okay, and Jen's broken ankle had even been casted properly. So what was going on here? Kidnappers that treated them _nicely? _Merle's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the wall in front of him, he needed a plan of escape for whatever was happening. Before his mind could come up with something the door opened. His attention snapped towards it, three men walked in, and the other two left, a small smirk fell on his lips when he noticed one of them had a large bruise on his face. _One of the pricks that kidnapped us. _The man with the bruise glared back at Merle making his smirk widen, but his eyes drifted to the middle man when the other to stayed at the door and he walked over to the desk in front of them, seating himself behind it. He smiled at them but Merle didn't smile back.  
"Hello My name is Cedric"  
"Don't give two fucks who you are, why the fuck did you kidnap us?"  
"Kidnap?" Cedric blinked "Oh no no, my dear sir you are not our hostages you are guests"  
"So ya throw all your guests in a locked room with walkers?"  
"Ah yes I was informed of that situation, my apologies, for safety reasons all new comers are kept quarantined for 24 hours to make sure none are infected, we don't want the infection spreading around are safe haven, you see, that man he stumbled to are door, a few hours before you did, said he had a cold, he was meant to be checked on when you put in quarantine, but it seems he wasn't" Cedric glanced towards the two men at the door who shrunk back slightly.  
"We checked he looked like he was a sleep"  
"Did you check his pulse?"  
"…No" The two men muttered not making eye contact.  
"Again my apologies" Cedric sighed turning back to Merle. Merle only snorted slightly in reply. "And Ma'am how is your ankle? I was informed you had broken it and it was in bad condition I guess a zombie apocalypse isn't the best place for rest is it?"  
Merle snorted again bring Cedric's eyes back to him, as Jen raised an eyebrow, Noah keeping his mouth closed not translating a word which was said. "She don't speak English"  
"Oh what language does she speak?"  
"Russian"  
"Oh I see, I don't know Russian I was hoping it was French, learnt that in school" Cedric sighed shrugging slightly. "So what are your names?"  
"If we aint your hostages, we're free to go?"  
"Well I erm, of course"  
"Good then" Merle stood, making the men at the door straight hands dropping to the hilts of their guns. "So we aint free huh?"  
"Of course we are, Julius, Mathew" Cedric ordered the men relaxed slightly though glared at Merle. "I'll show you to the door myself tomorrow"  
"We're leaving now"  
"It's 6 pm it's darkening and around this time, the outsides of our walls are filled with the dead, you will not be able to navigate through the forest terrain with a woman who can barely walk and a baby, without someone being bite"  
"Don't tell me what I can't do" Merle growled glaring deadly at him.  
"I meant no offence by my words, I'm sure you're capable of protecting yourself and your family, but I do not feel comfortable allowing you to leave in such condition, so I'm asking you to stay the night at least, we have a room for you in our inn, food, water, electricity, so please"  
Merle' glare hardened, what was this man's game?  
"D-d-dad"  
_What? _  
Merle blinked his attention snapping to Noah, _did he? _Confusion filled Merle for a few seconds before realization hit him. The kid had called _him _dad, just like Cedric had called them his family. They weren't his family, and he wasn't no one's dad. Dixon's didn't make good fathers, but seeming as he didn't know the situation, he gritted his teeth.  
"What?"  
"W-w-what's g-g-gona h-h-happen n-n-now?"  
_Don't know. _  
"How old are you?"  
Merle turned his glare back to Cedric seeing his eyes on Noah, he didn't like it. "Boy's age aint no concern to you"  
"Boss was only trying to be polite, show respect!"  
"No no Mathew, he's right, by sides, if I was in his shoes I'd feel the same about a stranger questioning my family."  
_Family? They aint my family, my only family is Daryl.  
Some family you were brother, always leaving.  
Not now Daryl...Please.  
_"I assure you no harm will come to you or your family, I just want to help"  
"We don't need no help"  
Cedric sighed, placing his head in his hands. "You're a tough one aren't you?"  
Merle snorted. "You got no idea"  
"Rest for a few hours, leave at dawn, that is my only offer for you, or I'm afraid you'll be escorted back to that quarantined room, I can't allow you to leave at in the dark under such conditions it's a horrible thing to have on your conscience"  
Merle glared, they didn't have a choice, they wouldn't be allowed to leave tonight. Grinding his teeth Merle nodded a single nod.  
"Golly good"  
"Not like we got a choice"  
"Now now, don't see it that way" Cedric stood motioning for them to follow. Jen cautiously stood limping after Merle with Noah helping her. They followed Cedric through the narrow hallways of what looked like a school. It was too dark to see inside the rooms. He led them out of the double doors, in to a quiet street, Jen clenched on to the back of Merle's shirt, Noah following suite, Merle rolled his eyes giving them a look before pointing towards the giant wall they had obviously come through, before they had been allowed in they had been blind folded so he wasn't to sure about what to expect. The street was empty, but he could see faint glows in a few windows, people he guessed. Giving him nervous smiles they both let go limping after him as they walked towards a small building which had a make shift written 'Inn' sign on the door. Cedric knocked smiling back at them as they waited a few seconds later an old lady appeared, she smiled to Cedric but gave them a blank look, opening the door wide for them all to enter.  
"This is Norma are resident inn keeper, they have agreed to stay the night"  
"Yeah agreed" Merle snorted sarcastically, looking around the lounging area, seeing two small children huddled on a sofa staring at them wearily.  
"Joyful" Norma smiled back just as sarcastic as Merle. Turning to lead the way to some stairs, grabbing a key off a hook as she did so, they followed her up the stairs, slowly because of Jen's limping, Cedric having to announce she had broken her ankle and wasn't bitten, when Norma gave them a look. She pushed open a door to a smallish bedroom with a double bed and a sofa a few cabinets and a small TV, a door off to the side of the TV, which he guessed was a bathroom.  
"This is the only room I have, there's lining in the cabinets, should be clothes in there to" Norma muttered with little interest, chucking Cedric the key and walking back down the corridor and stairs without looking back.  
"Forgive her; she's not fond of strangers, enjoy your stay" Cedric gave them a smile closing the door with them inside, having handed the key to Merle. Merle glared at the closed door, dropping the key and walking over to the window, barely moving the curtains as he looked outside, Cedric's men were already positioned by the gate, but the two that had escorted them were outside watching the building. _Privileged prisoners huh? _Merle glared turning back to the room, Noah was holding a sleeping Nikolai, and Jen was limping to the cabinets. He needed to think of an escape, they couldn't stay here, god knows what that man's plan was, but he wasn't about to die over it, neither was Jen, Nikolai or Noah. He wouldn't allow it.

The lights were pretty dim, but they worked, there was running water also everyone had bathed and dressed in clean clothes, it felt nice to be clean. Jenika smiled down at Nikolai he was only in his fabric nappy, kicking his little legs staring back at her, watching her brush her hair, he was tired but so was she, they all where. Jen stared around the room, Noah already passed out on the couch, sleeping soundlessly in clean clothes and covered with a blanket, she had managed to make Merle cover him with a blanket, apparently the injured and struggling to walk card worked on him. Merle was in the bathroom, doing what she wasn't sure. The bed was comfortable, it felt like heaven compared to car seats and forest floors. She placed the brush down on the bed side table placing Nikolai in the middle of the bed, adjusting the large checker shirt she was wearing; there wasn't much choice of cleaning clothing for woman in the room. All men's clothes._ I wonder what has happened to our stuff? _Jenika mused stroking the side of Nikolai's face as he slowly closed his eyes. _It wasn't much but It was ours. _She snapped from her thoughts watching a shirtless Merle exit the bathroom, she gave him a small smile getting under the covers and gently placing them over Nikolai. Floor boards creaked as Merle crossed the room, a click as the dim lights went out and then a shift of weight on the bed, she could just about see him, he was laying on his back arms behind his head, with her small smile on her lips she closed her eyes.  
"Merle?" She whispered to the dark, hearing a quiet 'hm' in response.  
"Sank yoo"


	25. Chapter 25

It was morning, he was awake, but he didn't want to get up, for the first time in a long time even before the apocalypse he was comfortable. Before the apocalypse all's he slept on was a stain filled mattress, with springs that poked his back, he had broken the bed frame and couldn't afford to replace it, but that never bothered him he was used to sleeping rough, camping out never bothered him either, but doing it months on end, yeah he didn't want to get out of bed. Light snoring in his face forced him to open his eyes, seeing little Nikolai in front of him, the baby had rolled on to his side, he had his mouth open snoring softly. Merle snorted rolling on to his back staring up at the ceiling, not really thinking till his thoughts drifted to last night, Cedric, the quarantined room, the Village and-

_"Sank yoo"_

Jen saying 'thank you' What was she even saying thank you for? He hadn't done anything for her, apart from cover Noah with a blanket and that was only because she was going to injure herself more trying to get up. Where'd she even learn the words? _Noah. _Only explanation would be Noah had taught her, though he had done a bad job at least when he taught her 'Fuck' she pronounced it properly. _  
_"It's thank you, not sank yo" Merle muttered pushing himself into a sitting position, he wasn't going back to sleep now. _Gona look for an exit _Merle mused, standing up pausing briefly when Nikolai moved rolling on to his stomach, He gently moved his pillow to where his body had been to stop Nikolai from rolling out of the bed like he used to do with Daryl, then carefully rolled him on to his back, he hated when Daryl used to sleep on his stomach as baby, having read the books about cot death, when his mum was pregnant she had been given parenting books she didn't read them, neither did his dad, but he did, he had wanted to be prepared, his mum had miscarried before and he hadn't wanted her to do it again.

Shaking his head from the memories he walked to the door, the floor boards creaking softly. Jen moved this time, but no one awoke, giving them a last look he walked out of the room, eyeing up and down the corridor before gently closing the door, hearing the click he moved over to the stairs, which creaked slightly with every step he took, soon enough he reached the bottom, the hushed talking coming to a complete halt, he glanced over to the lounge area, seeing the two young kids, the old lady and some other woman, clinging to the young boy, all staring at him, the lady in fear. Merle snorted soundlessly at the ironic-ness of it, he was the hostage yet they were afraid of him? his eyes caught sight of movement, he glanced down next to the old lady seeing the black and white Dalmatian looking dog it wasn't a Dalmatian though it was a Catahoula Cur, a hunting dog, one of his old hunting buddies used to have one. The dog seemed to stare at him to.  
"Good morning" The old lady spoke breaking the silence though her expression didn't match her words; she was practically glaring at him. Merle glared back but before he could tell the woman where to shove her good morning, the front door opened, his attention snapped to it watching Cedric enter and pause seeing Merle in front of him, though a smile quickly fell on to his face.  
"Ah just the person I was coming to see" Cedric moved back to the door opening it wide for Merle. "Let's talk"  
With narrowed eyes Merle exited the building. _Yeah. _  
"Good morning ladies and children!" Cedric called in to the building before closing the door after them. "So…you going to tell me your name now or do I keep calling you Sir man?"  
Merle eyed him before casually looking around getting a better look of the place. He could see two large wooden walls, at either end of the street, they were large walls, at least 15 feet tall and there were three people on top of each, one looking more professional then the other. "Merle Dixon"  
"Good to meet you Merle I'm Cedric Leroy Andrews"  
"Yeah you already said"  
"Ah yes I did, didn't I…well this is awkward" Cedric muttered scratching at his cheek. "You do have a way to make people feel uncomfortable don't you?"  
"Natural talent"  
"I'm sure" Cedric nodded waving to a woman as she passed. "I'd offer to show you around but, you can pretty much see everything from here.  
"You only own a street?" Merle questioned raising an eyebrow; Cedric nodded motioning for him to follow.  
"This used to be the off post to the army base, the wooden wall around this was set up many years ago, I arrived here" He held up the door to the building they had been in yesterday for Merle to enter before leading the way through the corridors. "That makeshift wall down the street was set up I'm guessing by some survivors that had been here"  
"You're guessing?" Merle noted as they climbed some stairs.  
"Yeah, guessing, no one was alive when me and my brother arrived that large gate was closed but there was dead inside here so we cleared it out, made this our little haven, people started arriving asking for help, we let them in no questions asked, my brother was never one to say no to a stranger in need" Cedric smiled slightly. It didn't take a genius to know something had happened to his brother. Cedric pushed open a set of double doors that lead to a balcony. Merle followed through, from where they were they could see the whole street, outside of the wooden wall, either side, the one that lead to the forest had a few walkers scampered around, but the people on the wall seemed to be sniping them off, but the over side where the rest of the town was. It was filled with dead, people on watch where seated so they couldn't be seen, looking through what looked like small holes, so the dead weren't groaning or riled up.  
"I think there's a hole in the fence somewhere on that side, because there seems to be more and more every day, I think the survivors from the town fell back to this side made that wall to keep the dead out, and then maybe one was bite or something" Cedric shrugged leaning against the rail. "As I said everyone was dead when me and my brother arrived there wasn't many though so cleared it out, these houses, have houses behind them, back to back so there's no way the dead can get in to them, but there is those to alley's, but there blocked off pretty well on both sides, only one or two manage to get through in to the alleys every now and then, but none have got in yet"  
Merle nodded slightly eyeing all the dead on the other side of the wall, a few had solider uniforms. "Know anything about Fort Benning?"  
"That's gone, there is no Fort Benning anymore, we checked that before we came here, the dead own Fort Benning, Soldiers were splitting when we arrived, other's being ripped apart, dead hit them pretty hard I guess, but I now it doesn't exist anymore, that's why we blocked the road so no one would go there, you'll be ripped to shreds before you even know what's going on"

Fort Benning was gone? Merle didn't know what to think; the only place he had left to look for his brother was gone, fallen to the dead. But what did that leave of his brother? Was he alive, if so where would he go? _Fuck Daryl where are you?  
_  
"Had family there?"  
Merle shrugged scratching had his chest in thought as he stood straight. "Thought my brother might have"  
"That where you were heading?"  
"Yeah"  
"Glad you ran in to our barricade then, you'd have surely lost someone if you went there, it's pretty bad we barely made it out"  
"Your barricade?"  
"Yeah before you tell me how fucked up we are for having the dead tied to trees, they cover the scent of people stopping more dead from going there, and we can see the road from the wall, so we when we see a car coming-"  
"The welcoming committee goes to meet them?"  
"Err yeah pretty much, you know your quite an intimidating man right?"  
"Good"  
"Ah so it's on purpose"  
Merle snorted slightly a smirk falling on his lips. "How many people you got here?"  
"About sixteen, nine men, five woman, and two children, oh wait and me that makes seventeen, there's not many of us, but oh well"  
Merle nodded staring down at people, those that weren't on watch avoided the wall and the top four houses.  
"The inn, the house next to it and this school are the only buildings we used" Cedric explained as if reading his mind. "Pretty much all the men and their partners sleep in the school building, with the supplies, then you got Alfred and his pregnant wife Mary, in that building and then Norma, her granddaughter Ellie, and Tina and her son Michael, and Ana who sleep in the Inn, no one uses the top four houses, because those two are covered in dried blood and shredded and those two are too close to the wall, that you can hear the groaning and no one likes that"  
_Nope._


	26. Chapter 26

Norma was Russian. Jenika couldn't quite believe she had met another person who spoke Russian, but here she was making idle chit chat in Russian as she helped Norma prepare a chicken dinner, yes CHICKEN, while Noah played with Ellie and Nikolai. It was as if life was normal, no apocalypse had happened, no dead people ripping everyone apart, but of course life wasn't normal, there was an apocalypse going on, and Merle still hadn't come back, from where ever he was. Jenika was starting to worry, she had woken up and he was gone it had been a good few hours now.  
"**Do you know where Merle is?"  
"Merle? That large brute of a man that's with you?"  
"Err yeah him"  
"Cedric came for him earlier, there probably still talking"  
"Still talking? Whatever about?"  
"You'd be surprised, Cedric is a lovely man, but if you give him your ears he'll talk them off, he can talk for hours that boy about everything and nothing" **Norma nodded placing the chicken in the oven her attention turning to Jenika, well Jenika's casted ankle. **"So I'm guessing Lee casted you?"  
"Err a tall thin man with glasses"  
"Yes that's Lee, so what happened, Cedric said something about breaking it?"  
"Yeah, I broke my ankle jumping from a second story window"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"The house was on fire and there was zombies everywhere, I had to get my Niko to safety"  
"What really? What happened when you got out?"  
"I don't really remembered the few hours after, but I guess that was all adrenaline, I just remember waking up and seeing Merle"  
"That where you met him?"  
"No, we met in a store"  
"As in shopping?" **Norma blinked obviously thinking she had meant before the apocalypse. **  
"No scavenging for food, I hadn't eaten in a while so I tried my first scavenging trip alone and well it didn't go well, then Merle appeared"  
"Ah what happened to his hand?"  
"I'm not sure, he's vague on it, all's I know is it was cut off"  
"By someone?" **Norma gaped, Jenika shrugged in return sipping at the hot tea Norma had made her.  
**"Not sure"  
"Poor man…" **Norma tutted sipping at her coffee. Oven cooked food and hot beverages, warm water, fresh clothes; this place was starting to feel like heaven, while the chicken cooked they walked back to the lounge watching the children play, a soft smile fell on to Jenika's lips she hadn't seen Noah look so relaxed and happy before, even Nikolai was grinning big. S_tupid apocalypse…  
_"**Do you know anything on how this started?"  
"What started?" **Norma blinked **"The virus?"  
"Yeah"  
"No idea, you?"  
"Nope where I was there was a lot of army men, but I didn't understand any of what was said, I had really only been here a think three weeks when all this started, funnily enough I came to America to raise my baby in a safe place…that back fired"  
"Yeah sorry about that I guess the American dreams not like it used to be" **Norma laughed, Jenika laughed slightly in return her eyes slipping to the black and white patched Dalmatian looking dog as it stood from its basket and wondered over to Norma, Norma placed her coffee cup on the side, so she could stroke the dog a fond smile on her face. "**He's gorgeous what's his name?"  
"Salem, brought him from a rescue home, before the apocalypse for company, but then all this happened, if it wasn't for him, me and Ellie wouldn't be here today I don't think"  
"They say animals have a sixth sense" **Jenika nodded stroking Salem's head, his fur was so soft obviously well cared for. **  
"He certainly has, he's also a very good judge of character" **Norma's smile dropped from her face when the door opened and Merle walked, in followed by Cedric and another man, who instantly gave Jenika chills, those eyes...he was the man that pushed her and threatened to shoot her when they were kidnapped.

The dog false charged at them, growling and barking, but with a simple shut up from Merle he lost interest and went back to Norma, who was standing behind the counter giving him a look, Jen beside her; she forced smiled at Merle, she didn't look happy at all, Merle raised an eyebrow. _huh?_  
"Ha we have a dog whisperer" Cedric laughed patting Merle on the back before stepping around him. "Mmmm Norma that smells delicious what you cooking?"  
"The last of our frozen meat"  
"The last, you ran out to huh? Alfred's got none left and we're running on slim, guess we're going to need to go shopping" Cedric joked, but his joking manner wasn't fooling Merle, he looked nervous. Cedric had told them they were running low on food supplies and that there little haven was becoming more dangerous each and every day. More walkers would appeared, and that wall that had been put up was starting to wobble all's they had to do was push and enough pressure it would be over, more reasons that he wanted to leave, but where would he go, he had nowhere left to look for Daryl, _nowhere_. He didn't even know if Daryl was alive, not with the stories that Cedric had told him. He was becoming more and more skeptical that Daryl was alive.  
"It's nearly ready, will you and Harrison be staying as well?"  
"We don't want to impose" Cedric replied placing a hand out to stop Harrison from barging in. Merle paid them no attention as he moved in to the room, seating himself on the sofa ignoring conversations around him. **  
**_Daryl are you alive? You're a Dixon you got to be, right? Dixon's aint like everyone else, you're tough blood, right? cause you are, you got the skills, aint nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon, so you're fine, i know it brother, but fuck sake Daryl where the fuck are you!?  
_"Stoose me"  
Merle paused lifting his head from his hand to stare at the blonde haired little girl who blinked back, struggling to hold a wiggling Nikolai, who was reaching out to him whining.  
"He wants daddy" The little girl explained stepping forward and attempting to lift Nikolai higher. Merle reached forward easily taking the baby, stopping him from bursting in to tears. Confused he glanced around him, noticing he was the only one in the room, with the girl and Nikolai. _The fuck did everyone go? _He hadn't been sitting there that long had he?  
"Nana and the lady in kitchen and Noha upstairs and your fends with Nana"  
Merle raised an eyebrow at her, though didn't reply, as Nikolai began 'baba'ing and slamming his fists on Merle's chest, making the little girl giggle, her hands flew to her mouth as she let out a squealing giggle. Merle snorted shaking his head.  
"That's all you wanted huh? To beat me up?"  
"Babababa" Nikolai rambled hitting Merle again.  
"Yeah I thought so; let's go find mama"  
"Can I come?"  
"Err sure"  
"My names Ellie"  
"Merle"  
"Burl?"  
"Merle"  
"Mal?"  
"MERLE"  
"Marle?"  
"Merle"  
"Murl"  
"Close enough" Merle sighed in defeat. Ellie giggled again skipping after him. _  
_


	27. Chapter 27

It was dinner time, Jenika and Noah helped Norma place plates around the long table, apparently they had, two other women, one with a boy, and Harrison and Cedric were joining them. Norma didn't look too happy apparently she didn't like Harrison and Jenika couldn't say she was too fond of him either. She shivered feeling his eyes on her back as she moved around the table as fast as her limp would allow her.

**_"Salem took an instant dislike to him when we came here, everyone else he was fine with it was just Harrison, he doesn't like him, I don't know what it is but, I can't say I do either, he's just got that air and the way he looks at people, I don't like it there's something about him" _**Norma had said when they were dishing up the dinner in to plates.

Jenika agreed the way he looked at her gave her the shivers and he wouldn't stop watching her. She really didn't like it; it reminded her of _Vlad… _Shaking her head, she snapped herself from her dangerous thoughts, limping over to the seat next to Noah, taking Nikolai from him. A lady and young boy followed by another woman, wearing rather tight clothing walked in to the dining room, seating there selves at the table, Norma whispering to Jenika who they were. The table was set and everyone sat to eat. Norma was at the head of the table, next to her was Tina and her son Michael, then Harrison and Ana, then Merle at the other head of the table, then there was Jenika, Noah, Cedric and Ellie. Salem laying Behind Ellie's chair. They talked as they ate, but as she didn't understand Jenika paid them no attention, instead focusing on Nikolai and Noah who was sitting nervously and quietly beside her. She gave him an encouraging smile, picking at her own food, giving Nikolai small pieces of soft rice every so often, he seemed to like rice, as he attempted to eat the grain in his mouth, the faces he made, made Jenika giggle, it was his first time trying anything remotely solid. She looked up at Merle to see if he had seen the faces Nikolai was making but he was too occupied with Ana, when Ana ran her hand up Merle's arm, Jenika turned away, leaving them to it. Merle was a big boy he could handle himself.  
**"He's watching you"  
"**Huh?" Jenika turned to Noah who had whispered to her, his head low, She leant slightly to him as he repeated, nodding his head ever so slightly that she nearly missed it, to Harrison, Jenika glanced up casually pretending to look around the table, smiling at Norma, she glanced around her eyes landing on Harrison who was staring at her. When he noticed her looking at him, he smirked at her. Jenika shivered, she didn't like that at all. She quickly turned her eyes away, hoping Harrison would turn away to, but he didn't.

He kept watching her.

When dinner was finished, Jenika helped Norma and Tina to clean the table, Noah taking Ellie, Michael and Nikolai to the lounge to play. Cedric left to do rounds and take over on watch, Ana and Merle slipping out of the room to, leaving Harrison sitting at the table. Forcing back the gulp that wanted to spill from her lips, she moved over to take the plate that was in front of him, leaning past him. He inhaled, she stared at him confused and his lips twitched in to another creepy smirk. She forced a smile back, grabbing his plate, and taking a step away but he grabbed her wrist.  
**"Doesn't it bother you, that Merle and Ana have gone off together upstairs"  
**Jenika paused, he spoke Russian to? Did everyone speak Russian? **"Merle's a grown man he can take care of his self"  
"I thought you were his family, wife even?"  
"I guess I'm more of an ex-wife" **Jenika attempted to joke, tugging at her wrist but he didn't let go instead he gripped her tighter. **"Please can you let go of my wrist"  
"That mean's your single huh?"  
"A apocalypse isn't a place for relationships" **Norma cut in, Jenika glanced over her shoulder seeing Norma and Tina standing at the end of the table relief filled her, Harrison leant around her to them, before standing to his feet. He was extremely close, far too close for comfort. He loosened his grip on her wrist but didn't let go, instead he gently rubbed at her wrist staring down at her.  
"**You're right"  
"She asked you to let go of her wrist Harrison"**

Norma narrowed her eyes at him, watching Harrison smirk he leant in to Jenika before letting her go and walking out of the room.  
**"You okay Jenika?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm okay"  
"What he say?"  
"Nothing, he just smelled me…" **Jenika turned to face them, looking a mixture of disgust and confusion.  
"What he say, what's going on?" Tina questioned completely confused.  
"He…smelled her"  
"What? Oh god that's creepy, you poor thing" Tina wondered over giving Jenika a sideways hug. "Come on lets go make you tea" Despite not understanding Jenika let Tina lead her to the kitchen, Norma letting them pass and following behind them. When they entered the kitchen Jenika placed the plate in the sink, Tina moved over to the kettle, Norma's eyes landed on Jenika's red wrist, she gently grabbed it rubbing at the redness, he didn't grab her hard enough to bruise, but he had certainly grabbed her hard.  
"Is that going to bruise?" Tina questioned running her pointer finger over Jenika's wrist aswell.  
"No he didn't grab her hard enough to bruise **I didn't even know that boy spoke Russian…"  
"I guess he's got a few sides huh?" **  
**"yes but just what are those sides capable off?"**

**"J-jen?"  
"Yes sweetie?" **Jenika questioned glancing at Noah as he made his bed up on the sofa.  
**"D-do y-you m-m-m-mind w-w-when i-i-I c-c-call y-y-you m-m-m-m-mom?"  
**Jenika smiled, limping over to him, leaving a sleeping Nikolai on the bed, she moved over to him tucking him in carefully. "**I don't mind at all honey" **his nerves calmed slightly a smile sliding on to his lips, she placed a kiss on his forehead. **"I'd be lucky to have a son like you"  
"T-t-thank you"  
"Don't thank me for my honesty, get some sleep now, you have a busy day of entertaining Nikolai for me tomorrow" **She smiled tucking him in again and wondering over to the light switch.  
"**W-W-W-Where's M-M-Merle?"  
"Err working I think" **Jenika replied a slight flush falling over her cheeks, seeming as earlier when she had come up stairs for the bathroom, she had defiantly heard the sounds of banging headboards against the wall, and woman moans, but she really didn't want to explain to Noah where Merle'd be spending the night.  
"**W-w-w-working o-o-on w-what?"  
**"Ana"Jenika whispered climbing in to bed, placing pillows the other side of Nikolai.  
"**W-what?"  
"I said, the wall, he's taking guard duties"  
"O-o-oh o-okay"  
**_Yeah… _Jenika sighed closing her eyes.

_Just what are those sides capable of _Norma's words ran through her head, making her shiver. _We all have hidden sides, some of them aren't so nice. _Flash backs of being in Russia filled her head and Sudden pain hit her chest. _Stop it, you're not in Russia, you're in America, there no here, the only evil you have to face is the dead. you're safe.  
"_**You're safe" **


	28. Chapter 28

"Too-st" Jenika repeated making Tina and Norma laugh, they had been attempting to teach her English, using the object around the kitchen, as the children played in the lounge. They hadn't had anything else do to, they had done all the cleaning and the jobs Cedric had asked them to do, and Tina wanted to learn words in Russian which moved on to them teaching Jenika English. They had been in the town for a little over two weeks now, she hadn't seen much of Merle, he spent his days on watch his nights with Ana, Harrison hadn't come back to bother her, but every time she went out she would feel his eyes on her. It was really creepy. Though on brighter news she had made good friends with Tina and Norma, Tina had even lent her some clothes.  
"Toast" Tina tried again.  
"Too-st"  
"Toe-st, toast"  
"Toe-st" Jenika tried again, making both woman cheer, nearly half an hour and she had learnt, Toast and coffee, it was nice to learn English. She would be able to talk to everyone, Tina, Cedric, Merle. _If he can tear himself away from Ana _Jenika mused, Merle and Ana had spent every night together since that dinner, and most of their days when he wasn't on shift. Everyone knew what they were doing, including Noah and for some reason it had really upset him. She broke from her thoughts glancing at Tina as she winked at her and wondered out the kitchen to her son when he called her.  
"**She said we'll have you speaking English in no time" **Norma explained sipping at her coffee. Jenika laughed leaning against the side board.  
"**It'll be nice to know English to, but you do not have to teach me"  
"Ah it is not like we have anything else to do" **Norma shrugged **"By sides how else will you learn? More swear words from Merle?" **Jenika had told them the words she knew in English and then Norma had told her the word she had learnt, and she had thought it meant trouble or danger when really it was a swear word.  
"**Merle has been too busy to teach me anything"  
"With Ana?"  
"Yeah…Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he has found someone and he is happy, but it is like he does not want anything to do with us anymore, on the road we were like family, Noah calls us his mum and dad, he hasn't had a proper family and Nikolai hasn't had the chance, the boys love him to pieces and do not understand why he is not around, why he won't talk with them, I don't like that, it's not fair on them"  
"Have you tried speaking to him about it?"  
"I don't speak English remember and I can't speak through Noah about this"  
"I will have a word for you"  
"No no, it's okay I'll find a way to talk with him" **Jenika smiled hobbling in to the lounge when Nikolai's cries reached her ears, her eyes landing on Harrison, she ignored him picking up her son, cradling him slightly.  
"**H-h-he h-h-hit h-h-his h-h-head-"  
"He was sitting himself up and slipped fell backwards hit his head" **Harrison cut in his eyes already on Jenika, she held back the shiver gently hushing Nikolai, feeling the back of his head, for any lumps, he quietened after a while clinging to her whining softly. **"All's he needed was his mummy huh?" **Harrison mused walking over to her, absentmindedly Jenika moved Nikolai to the opposite side.  
"**Harrison what are you doing here?" **Norma questioned as she appeared in the lounge. Harrison glanced at her a small smirk on his lips.  
"**Hello Norma"  
"What can we do for you?"  
"Lee wants to see her"  
"What for?"  
**Harrison shrug staring down at Jenika.  
"**I'll take her to him then-"  
"There's no need I'm here aren't I?"  
**Jenika gave Norma a small smile handing Nikolai to Noah. **"Let's go then"  
**Harrison smirked moving backwards and towards the door, Jenika limping after him, her ankle was getting better, it didn't hurt as much and she was walking better, but it was still tender. She gave Norma a last look before hobbling out after Harrison, he lead the way towards the school building.

"So tonight yeah?"  
"When have I turned you down sugar? We can go right now if you want to?" Merle smirked leaning against the building, Ana pressed up against him, she giggled at his response pushing against him more, Merle growled softly. Ana was hot young woman, and boy did she know how to work him up, but luckily for him she was interested in him and had the stamina to keep up with his high sex drive.  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't give me nightmares tonight, it was traumatizing walking in on you the last six times let's not go for a seventh" Alfred muttered from the wall, they had watch of the gate tonight, and usually as well as nights morning and afternoon sex, he and Ana would have sex twice before his watch shift, and the unlucky partner he was teamed up with would end up walking in on them when they collected Merle and unfortunately for Alfred he had watch with Merle six days in a row.  
Merle smirked slightly letting his hand drop from Ana's body much to her disagreement, she whined rubbing herself against him.  
"Poor old man can't handle no more shock sugar tits"  
"Old? Boy I aint that much older then you" Alfred huffed turning to look at him, his eyes flickering to the street. "**Hello **Jen" Alfred called. Merle's eyes moved from Ana to see Jen and Harrison, raising an eyebrow Merle looked up, watching them cross the street to the school, Jen waved to Alfred glancing at him and Ana before turning away.  
"Since when does she hang with Harrison?" Ana questioned leaning on merle watching them as well, she really didn't like Jen, or Tina, or Norma, Or Mary or any woman really.  
"Harrison's got the hots for her, he's around her any chances he gets" Alfred explained spitting over the gate.  
"Ew why?"  
"Honey just because you hate everyone with a pussy don't mean we do by sides aint nothing wrong with Jen, If I'm right half the boys here, like her, she's a pretty young woman" Alfred shrugged biting at his nails. "And she aint over used"  
Merle snorted a laugh leaving his lips before he could stop it.  
"What's that supposed to mean? By sides she is used, she's had like babies imagine how wrinkly she'd be Ew"  
"I'm pretty sure she isn't wrinkly, she's had kids she aint old" Alfred sighed turning to look at Ana. "What's your problem with her getting a love life anyway, you took her supposed man, so why can't she move on?"  
"Supposed man?" Ana and Merle muttered together.  
"Well when you arrived, you said they were your family, but seeming as you have nothing to do with her anymore, I'm guessing it was nothing serious, so yeah supposed"  
"You were with her?"  
"Travelled with, aint nothing more, she's just some immigrant bitch who I picked up"  
Alfred shock his head turning away from them and Ana smiled.  
"You mean that baby?"  
Without thinking Merle nodded. Jen wasn't anything to him like he said, just some woman he picked up, he had found her somewhere safe like he promised himself he would, why should he have anything else to do with her, she was just some immigrant woman and he hated immigrants.  
Right?


	29. Chapter 29

"Well your break seems to be healing nicely, you have good strong bones, that's good, you don't need any more casts, but I'll get you a walking stick, I don't have crutches so, try not to put too much pressure on it, and use the walking stick till walking feels comfortable" Lee smiled standing to his feet pulling off his latex gloves and moving to the door. "I'll go get that walking stick"  
**"He's getting you a walking stick, so you can walk better" **Harrison explained standing in front of Jen when she went to get off of the doctors table. Jenika paused nodding slightly, she was nervous he could tell. The corners of his mouth twitched in to a smirk and he lent towards her.  
**"Do I make you nervous Jen?"  
"Not…at all"  
"Well that's good" **Harrison smirked brushing her hair behind her ear. **"You have such pretty eyes, a mixture of blue and green did you know that?"  
"No…I thought they were just a green colour but thanks for telling me" **Jenika smiled nervously sliding off of the table but before she could move, Harrison caged her, slamming his hands on the table either side of her. She jumped hissing slightly when her foot hit the metal bars of the table.  
"**There rare you know, not many people have such eyes"  
"I-I-I didn't know" **Jenika whispered her fear sweeping through, before Harrison could say anything else the door opened and Lee came back in.  
"I have the walking-Oh am I interrupting?"  
Harrison inhaled deeply before stepping away from Jen. "Not at all, we were just talking"  
"Right…Well here Jen, it's a foldy one to, so it's quite useful" Lee smiled, handing Jen the walking stick, she smiled back though she didn't understand him, slowly taking the walking stick, her hand was shaking. Harrison smirked again, watching her closely as Lee helped her get unfold it, he helped her move getting comfortable with the stick, his hand on her back and Harrison frowned.  
"I'll take her from here"  
Lee glanced back but one look from Harrison, he raised his hands and moved away.  
"See you around then, bye Jen" He smiled at her and walked out of the room, Harrison taking his place by her side, as soon as his hand touched her back, Jenika shivered, amusement filled Harrison he was enjoying it.

Her ankle felt weird without the cast on and walking was a bit funny, hurt a little, but she had a walking stick, she could walk by herself but Harrison just wouldn't let her, his hand touching her was burning and not in a good way.  
"**I can walk alone from here" **Jenika tried hoping the unease in her voice didn't show.  
"**I wouldn't want you to fall at get any more injuries"  
"I'll be fine"  
"I'm sure" **Harrison nodded but he didn't move away, god this man was creepy. Jenika swallowed the lump in her throat putting as much pressure on her ankle as she could so she walk faster she wanted to get back to the inn and away from him. **"I grew up in Russia you know"  
"Did you?" **Jenika nodded not really interested.  
"**Yeah a small little town by the sea"  
**Jenika nodded again.  
"**Got a job offer and moved up the chain, to a better town bigger one, got a better job, became a sort of law"  
**_Sort of law? _Jenika had a feeling she knew what type of job he had in Russia and for some reason she didn't like where this conversation was going, what was his point? Why was he telling her these things?  
**"Became part of a bigger group, well known all over Russia, untouched by the law" **  
O_h god, _there was only two groups of gangs in Russia that had enough power that the law couldn't touch them and she knew one of them well.  
"**Even got a tattoo" **Harrison lifted his sleeve and her eyes landed on an ace playing card with a snake wrapped around it squeezing it, all in the shape of the skull. Her heart sank. _No no no.  
_Jenika moved away from Harrison attempting to run away, but he grabbed her slamming her against the wall, his hands gripping her arms painfully. **"What's the matter Jenika?"  
"L-let me go" **Jenika cried trying to push him away.  
"**And why would I do that?" **His American accent was gone, **  
"What do you want Harrison if that's even your name?"  
"My real names Arkady and I want you"  
"M-me? Why-" **She could hear voices at the other end of the corridor, Harr-Arkady glanced down the corridor before turning back to her, he leant inhaling deeply before whispering words that made her heart stop. He let her go turning his back and walking the opposite way down the corridor, Jenika slid down the wall, feeling fear she hadn't felt in a while.

"Yeah, well we'll have to find some supplies soon, I'll see you later I'm going to check what supplies we have left" Cedric waved to Kyle turning the corridor, stopping dead in his tracks seeing Jenika on the ground. "Jenika?" She didn't move apart from she started shaking, confused Cedric walked over crouching down beside her calling her name again, she didn't respond. "Oi Jenika" he called slightly louder reaching out his hand to shake her but as soon as his hand touched her she jumped away, looking up at him with fear filled eyes, she had been crying and she looked traumatized . "Wow there sweetheart" He soothed reaching out to her again slower this time, but she broke down in tears placing her head in her hands. _What had happened to her? _He slowly picked her up bridle style, leaving the walking stick where it was, he'd come back for that later, right now he wanted to get her to Norma so he could find out what was wrong.

"It won't be long now" Norma smiled at Mary and Alfred, she had stopped by the fence wanting to talk to Merle as he had watch, she even brought Nikolai to drive her point a little more, but she got side tracked when she saw Mary, the woman had gotten bigger, soon she'd have her baby, it was nice that life was still continuing even when the dead were walking, plus according to Alfred Merle was busy with Ana at the moment.  
"Mamama mamama" Nikolai suddenly cried wiggling like crazy Norma turned to him trying to calm him down but when Mary let out a 'oh my' Norma turned to see what she and Nikolai were looking at, what had worked him up in to a frenzy, her eyes landed on Cedric as he carried Jenika out of the school building.  
"Jenika, oh dear, please look after Niko" She handed Nikolai over to Alfred and Mary, quickly half walking half running over to meet Cedric, Jenika was crying. "Cedric what's wrong?"  
Cedric shrugged pausing slightly in his steps. "I don't know I found her like this by the medical room"  
"Oh dear, bring her inside **Jenika honey what's wrong?**"

Merle raised an eyebrow seeing Alfred take a shrugging Nikolai from Mary. Ana was clinging to his arm, they just had there afternoon fun.  
"Oh my god will you shut him up" Ana snapped straightening her hair as they came back to the wall.  
"We're trying" Alfred hissed back trying to calm Nikolai by rocking him, Nikolai only punched him, kid was a fighter. "He's your kid you take him" He handed Nikolai over before Merle could say anything running over to the other wall to help, Julius and Matthew, it was shaking the walkers on the other side where getting riled up.  
"He aint my kid" Merle muttered to getting a fist to the nose from Nikolai. "Fucking calm the fuck down or I'm chucking you over the god damn fence" Merle snapped holding Nikolai's arm when he went to hit him again. Nikolai blinked as if just noticing it was Merle holding him.  
"Dadadadada" Nikolai whined leaning on him, his arms clinging to his neck, clearly not about to let go. Merle huffed, rolling his eyes slightly, kid had grown a little.  
"Where the fucks Jen anyway?"  
"That's why he's crying, Cedric brought her out of the school, she looked like she was in hysterics"  
"What the fucks up with her?"  
Mary shrugged shaking her head her hands on her overly large stomach as she walked away. "Don't know Norma went to go check, she's in the inn"  
Merle sighed heading towards the inn.  
"Baby where you going?"  
"To the inn"  
"Don't you want round three" Ana questioned running in front of him stopping him from walking, when Merle looked down at her, she undid her top slightly, Merle rolled his eyes, shifting Nikolai slightly.  
"I got a fucking baby in my arms"  
"Well put him down and we can-Merle don't you dare walk away from me!"  
Merle side stepped her heading towards the inn. Ignoring Ana's tantrum behind him.  
"Shut up" Merle grumbled to himself pushing open the inn door.


	30. Chapter 30

"Didn't ya ma ever teach you ears dropping was rude?" Merle questioned making Noah jump, Noah glanced over his shoulder to Merle shrugging slightly he turned right back to pressing his ear to the door.  
"M-m-my m-mama t-t-taught m-m-me n-n-nothing"  
Merle snorted quietly silently adding 'I hear ya'. As he walked over to him, nudging him out the way he pushed open the door, Norma and Jen were sitting on the bed as he walked in they both looked up at him, Jen's eyes red and puffy, clearly from crying.  
"So what the fucks going on?"  
Norma shook her head rubbing Jenika's shoulder.  
"She just got herself worked up"  
"Over?"  
"Things" Norma replied giving him a blank look, she wasn't going to say anything else about it. Merle glared back, but then he caught sight of Jenika's arms, there was soft bruising slowly forming around the top of her arms in the form of hands a flashback to earlier crossed past his eyes.  
"Harrison" The simple name made Jenika begin shaking, Merle nodded to himself leaving the room again a whole new anger filling him, he was beyond pissed, he didn't know why but what he did know was he was going to beat the living shit out of Harrison, he stormed out of the Inn across the street, his anger stirring him towards the school, ignoring Noah as he called to him.  
"Hey Merl-wow-"  
Merle slammed Julius against the wall grabbing hold of his shirt tightly he glared.  
"Where the fuck is Harrison?"  
"Why you-"  
"Where. The. Fuck. Is. Harrison"  
"i-inside in his room, room 10 ground floor" Julius stuttered, Merle let go storming in to the school slamming the door open, counting the doors as he barged down the hallway.  
"W-what y-you g-gona d-do?" Noah questioned running to keep up with him.  
"Return the favour" Merle hissed seeing room 10 ahead of them; he stormed up to the door, about to throw it open and strangle Harrison, when he heard him talking, he paused glancing through the crack in the door seeing him at an old radio, he was saying something in Russian. Merle didn't know what he was saying but he recognised Jen's name, when Noah opened his mouth to speak Merle quickly covered it motioning for the boy to listen. Noah did as he was told, both of them confused when they heard a voice reply on the radio, but then Noah paled pulling Merle's hand away from his mouth he turned and ran. Giving a last look to Harrison Merle followed Noah he chased the boy with the school catching his arm just as he pushed the door open to get outside.  
"Noah Noah calm the fuck down and tell me what they were saying?"  
"I-I-I-I f-f-f-found-found J-j-j-Jenika, b-b-b-bring h-h-her t-t-to m-m-me"

How could something like this happen? At the worst of times to. Jenika sighed staring out in to the street, watching the walkers they had calmed down a little now, apparently all the noise had riled them up, but there danger didn't really register to her, all's she could think about was what Arkady said _Vlad wants you back; he's coming for you and your boy to.  
_She shivered bringing her knees up to her chin. How could she not have thought that Vlad had people in America.  
**"I was stupid to think I could get away"  
"Get away from what?" **  
She jumped turning to see Norma at the door way with Nikolai in her arms, Jenika stood wiping her eyes, trying to pretend that she was okay.  
**"N-nothing"  
"Jenika start talking" **Norma replied clearly not believing her, she handed over Nikolai as he reached for his mum, sitting on the bed in front of her, giving Jenika a serious look. Jenika sighed hugging her baby to her giving him a kiss on the head before she started her story.  
**"I always had my brothers and father to look out for me; everyone said I was always the good child, guess in a way that's true I'm the opposite of my brothers, and my dad, there all strong I'm not, but they always cared for me, sorted out my problems, when my brother's went off to army, my father got offered a job in America there wasn't any in Russia going so he accepted, I was still finishing up school so I was going to go after school, but I met someone, Vlad I didn't know who he was at first which was stupid I should of but I fell in love with a lie, a really big lie, he seemed to nice, so caring he seemed like he loved me, but Vlad doesn't love anyone but himself, Vlad's father was the leader of the Ace's"  
"The Aces oh god Jenika" **Norma sighed placing a hand over her heart, nearly everyone in Russia had heard of the Aces they were a gang that had been around for many years, Jenika nodded hugging Nikolai to her kissing his head again. Her precious baby.  
**"Before I knew it, I couldn't get out, he showed his true colours but I couldn't leave, I guess mostly foolish fantasies of changing him, that he loved me enough to change made me stay, years went by, I didn't go to America not even to visit Vlad wouldn't allow it, I always found excuses for how he treated me, I put up with it, I always thought I deserved it, but then I found out I was pregnant, one of the ladies wife's to Vlad's friend she told me of how she miscarried many times, and the one time she had to give birth to a still born because it died in her, she said it was her husband's fault, the beatings he gave her caused her baby to die, she said if she could change anything she'd have left the day she found out, I didn't believe that Vlad would ever be like that I told him I was pregnant he didn't care, he just waved it off, things didn't change and I realised he was going to make me lose my baby I didn't want that, so I quietly arranged to leave Russia with a boat man, he took me out of the country and that was that, I was away from him, but I rang my brothers to pick me up and while I waited Vlad rang me, he said he was going to find me and kill me and my baby for thinking I could escape, I chucked my phone and tried to get on with my life, I wanted Niko to be safe when he was born, not what I had to go through, but I should have known Vlad had people in America that's where he did most of his dealings"  
"Someone found you?"  
"Not till now"  
"Harrison" **Norma gasped her hand flying to her mouth, Jenika nodded wiping her eyes when tears began to spill, Norma stood from the bed giving her a sideways hug. **  
"Earlier he said to me his name was Arkady and Vlad is coming for me and Nikolai, what if he finds us, I don't want him to hurt Nikolai"  
"He won't Jenika and even if he does, I've fired a gun before and I'd gladly shot him, but there's no way he could possible find you, there's no connections anymore, no internet no phones, how could he find out?"  
"Arkady will tell him"  
"What with the dead walking he might be dead already, and even if not, dead surround these hills, he'll be dead before he gets here"  
"He has a lot of men, and guns he'd get here easily"  
"Jenika-"  
**A knock on the door halted their conversation, Norma called to them, and Tina poked her head inside.  
"**She heard you were upset and wanted to check on you" **Norma explained moving slightly so that Tina could come and hug her.  
"**I'm okay"  
"Are you?"  
"…I hope so" **

Jenika had gone to bed early, Noah had followed, with Nikolai taking Ellie up with them, When Tina and Michael went, Merle moved in to the kitchen where Norma was, where she had been for hours, Norma glanced up at him over her coffee taking a sip before she spoke.  
"Is there something I can do for you?"  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"With Jen" Merle replied folding his arms, Norma's eyes hardened in to a glare. Salem growling softly beside her, Merle ignored the dog he could handle dogs easily, he had been bitten multiple times by attacking dogs, when he had broken in to places and ran in to wild animals, and killing them was easy.  
"Oh what's with the sudden caring?"  
Merle glared stepping towards her, Salem growling again. "Look you old bag, you're going to tell me what the fuck is going on and you're going to tell me now, or I'm going to strangle it fucking out of you"  
"You haven't cared for weeks and now you suddenly care? You need to pick what you feel, because you're messing that poor girl up and those poor boys"  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
"You bring them here tell everyone there your family"  
"I didn't say shit, the boy did"  
"And you didn't object" Norma yelled slamming her cup down and stepping towards Merle. "You let us believe they were your family and you looked after them like they were, Both Noah and Jenika have told me how you have saved their lives, Noah looks up to you like you're his actual father"  
"His father abandoned him"  
"Yes and you're doing the god damn same!" Norma yelled.  
"What can I say Dixon's are pricks"  
"You're defiantly a prick I'll give you that" Norma nodded rubbing at her forehead. "But from the stories I've heard about you, you're a prick with a heart, a completely fucked up prick with a heart"  
Merle snorted leaning backwards against the counter.  
"Dixon's don't have hearts"  
"Everyone has a heart you fool, and doesn't matter what _training_ you go through you'll still feel things, I mean you lusted for Ana, I'm pretty sure even you are capable of caring, you care for your brother don't you?"  
_Merle Dixon cares for no one but himself  
Aint true brother, it aint_  
"He's my kin"  
"Family isn't always blood"  
"I don't need no advise from some interfering old bag" Merle turned to leave the kitchen angry again.  
"I may be old but sometimes everyone needs someone to open their eyes"  
"Ma eyes aint closed"  
"I think they are or you'd notice that you're causing people to suffer, those boys don't understand why you don't spend time with them anymore, why you've left them, abandoned them, they can't understand I don't know what reasons you have in that fucked up head of yours, but to them, they care for you like your their dad and you just dumped them like garbage, do you realise what that does to a child? I don't know what you were taught but if you care for someone you're supposed to show it, now isn't the time for mistakes, with the dead walking god knows how much time each of us have left, one day they could be alive next they'll be gone"  
"Feelings and caring is for pussies"  
"You really believe that? Jenika jumped from a burning second story building surrounded by zombies, breaking her ankle but despite the pain she was in she ran because she had to get her baby to safety, my-my son in law got bit rescuing Ellie and her class from there infected teacher, he drove six hours to get her to me, so that she'd be okay, he fought the infection for her, because he cared, Jenika did it because she cared. We're all here today because someone cared"  
"Who the fuck cared for me then when I was chained to a fucking roof and had to cut off my own god damn hand who cared then huh?"  
"Your brother?"  
"He didn't fucking come back for me…he didn't come back, no one came back I was left as walker bait I had to cut off my own hand to survive, you look out for yourself no one else"  
"I'm sorry that happened to you"  
"I don't need your pity"  
"I'm not pitying you, I said I'm sorry you went through it but Its clear you can still take care of yourself and others, I just don't understand why you put on an asshole persona"  
"It aint no persona"  
"Oh I have no doubts you're an asshole but like I said with a heart, just stop okay"  
"Stop what?"  
"Pushing people away when you care"  
"I don't care!" Merle snapped glaring at Norma. "I aint some pussy with feelings I don't care bout no one but me and my brother, I aint caring for some other guys brats, you don't know me you interfering old bag so keep out of it"  
Norma sighed rubbing at her forehead again. "If that's how you feel then fine, I don't know you right, but I was giving you a chance, I don't understand how Noah can look up to a man like you, and I defiantly don't understand how they can care for you" She shook her head passing Merle. "But they do, if you so determined to be alone for the rest of your life, then go Merle, run off in to the woods and don't return, because I can guarantee you, you turn your back on them, you won't ever be welcomed back and you'll loss the only people that actually care about you" With her last words said she walked out of the kitchen her dog following closely. Merle watched her go with narrowed eyes.  
_She's lying no one cares for Dixon's and Dixon's care for no one.  
You proved that brother.  
If you so perfect Daryl why didn't you come back for me? WHY!?  
Dixon's care for no one but themselves you taught me that…brother.  
_Growling in anger Merle kicked as hard as he could at the cupboards not caring about the large hole he caused, he punched at the wall, the plasterboard cracking under it, he was pissed really pissed his eyes stung, not tears no, Dixon's don't cry, he was a Dixon man, Dixon's didn't have feelings. No, he just had something in both his eyes, that's all, that's why there was liquid leaking from them, he wasn't crying. He slid down the cupboards to the ground. He wasn't crying. Dixon's don't cry.  
No.


	31. Chapter 31

It was morning and Jenika had been hiding in her room all night, too scared to sleep to scared to really move, she was scared that every time she'd open her eyes if she slept that Vlad would be there waiting for her to wake. _I have to face him sooner or later don't I? NO. _Norma was right, the dead were walking there was no internet no telephones how could he possibly find her. _Arkady will tell him. _But how would Arkady tell him, if he had no way to communicate. _Maybe he's nearby? No stop it, there's more important things to worry about. _She sighed to herself breaking her chain of thoughts.  
"Mamamama" Nikolai whined lifting his arms up to be carried, Jenika smiled at him, placing a kiss on his forehead as she lifted him.  
"**Sorry baby, mummy's just thinking, let's go make some tea yeah?" **

When she reached the kitchen the sight made her freeze and gasp slightly. There was holes in the plasterboard walls, many of the cupboard doors were off there hinges; it looked like someone had tried to rob them. But when her eyes landed on Merle she was even more confused. Did he do it?  
"Merle?" She called to him, but he didn't move he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the cupboards that still had doors, arms resting on his knees and his head down. He looked almost _vulnerable_. Did he have an argument with Ana or something? "Merle?" Jenika called again limping over him, he didn't look up or even acknowledge she was there, she didn't like this at all. Slowly and slightly painfully she moved next to him, managing to sit herself down without to much pain, she straightened her legs her arm was practically touching him, but he still didn't move. "Merle?" She tried again squealing slightly when Nikolai grabbed Merle's arm and suddenly pulled, Merle didn't move, but he did, Jenika having to stumble and quickly grab him again so he didn't hurt himself. "**Nikolai be careful" **She scolded slightly trying to calm her fast heartbeat, now that he could sit up alone he was finding his strength and he was sure giving her a lot of heart attacks. _Comes with the territory of having a child _Norma had said, when he tried diving off the couch.  
**"They should have put warnings in the parenting books" **She muttered letting him go so he could tug at Merle, speaking of whom, she glanced over at him seeing him staring at Nikolai, having snapped from whatever trance he had been in. His eyes flickered to Jenika and she smiled waving slightly.  
"Haylow"  
Merle snorted leaning his head back against the cupboards and straightening his legs; something clicking as he did so, Nikolai climbing on to his lap. _He looks almost sad _Jenika noted as she stared at him. She really didn't like this.

"Err you-erm you oh-kay?"  
Merle raised an eyebrow at Jenika as she attempted to speak English, it was rough with her thick accent but he understood what she asked.  
"Yeah sugar I'm good" He nodded running his hand down his face with a sigh. "Just been thinking is all"  
"I err I err he-er you" Jenika added Merle turned to look at her again. He knew what she was trying to say, he wanted to be angry tell her to fuck off that he was a Dixon that Dixon's didn't need anyone but he was tired, just tired.

Jenika almost jumped in surprise when she felt the weight on top of her head, where Merle had rested his, she didn't think Merle was the types for hugs but maybe everyone needed a hug sometimes, _or comfort _smiling slightly she leant her head on his shoulder, his head still resting on hers.

"Gather Alfred and Mary, and everyone in the inn, I'll get the boys we'll meet in the inn, we need to have a meeting" Cedric sighed rubbing at the sides of his forehead. Norma nodded waving him and Julius goodbye as she and Salem wondered back across the street. She had gone to tell them about Harrison or Arkady whatever he called himself, but by their expressions she had a feeling something else was up. _I wonder. _As she stopped outside Alfred and Mary's house, she noticed Salem staring at the fence, just watching it almost wearily. She lifted her gaze towards it in confusion wondering what was wrong, she couldn't see anything, but it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She briskly knocked on the door, eager to get back inside her inn. The door opened to a tired looking Alfred and Mary both of them looking confused, it wasn't everyday someone knocked on their door in the morning anymore.  
"Cedric's called a meeting everyone's to gather in the Inn" Norma explained turning to walk away.  
" Huh? A meeting what about?"  
"No idea, ten minutes in the Inn" She shrugged as she walked to her door, already seeing Cedric and the boys leaving the school building. "Make that five" she quickly made her way inside Salem following closely extremely closely he always followed her but now it was putting her on edge, she jogged up the stairs, knocking on everyone's bedroom door and waiting back by the stairs, when a head appeared from everyone's room she spoke.  
"Meeting in the lounge now" She explained to the confused faces. "Get dressed please Ellie" She smiled to her granddaughter before descending the stairs hearing and seeing the front door opened, everyone slowly piling in. They all looked tired but Cedric and Julius looked beyond tired almost worn out.  
"I'll make tea make yourselves comfortable" There was only two sofa's and the room small, but they'd all fit. _I wonder what's going on. _She pushed open the door halting slightly when she saw Merle helping Jenika off the floor, then the state of her kitchen, she had heard him thrashing about when she left him last night, but to do this, she shook her head. "There's a meeting in the lounge **Cedric's called a meeting, will you help me make some tea dear"  
"Oh erm of course" **Jenika nodded moving over to the Kettle. Norma nodded turning to the side and holding the door open for Merle to exit with questionable look on her face. "**Jenika is everything alright?" **

Merle rolled his eyes, as he left the kitchen with Nikolai, _Old hag probably thinks I hit her. _The lounge was full, everyone was there, apart from Harrison and Lee, he noted, with a raised eyebrow he stopped at the counter leaning against it next to Alfred and Mary, giving them a brief nod when they greeted him, they looked confused like everyone else in the room, apart from Cedric and Julius. _What's going on here then _Merle wondered his eyes flickering to Noah who was by him in seconds.  
"W-w-where's m-mum s-s-she w-w-wasn't i-in th-?"  
"Making tea" Merle cut in glancing around the room. Defiantly no Harrison or Lee, if he wanted everyone for the meeting where were those two? Unless it was about those to, his eyes shifted to blood on Julius shirt, there was splatter of blood on both of them. W_ell aint that interesting._  
"Since when do we hold meetings?" Ana questioned flicking her hair over her shoulder, her eyes on Merle as she rubbed up against Matthew and Luke. Merle snorted.  
"Since I have something important to tell you"  
"Who'd you kill?" Merle questioned bringing all eyes to him.  
"What? What makes you think they killed someone?"  
"They're calling a meeting, they got that look where ya ma's about to tell ya she ran over your dog, oh and they got blood on them" Merle pointed out, watching both men look down at their selves, everyone else following.  
"Cedric, Julius what's going on?" Norma questioned placing the mug of tea and coffee on the coffee table, Jenika doing the same with the cups. Merle watched her walk over to him, taking Nikolai when he whined.  
"Right now that everyone's here I guess it's time to explain-"  
"Wait what about Harrison and Lee there not here" Tina pointed out looking around the room, Julius and Cedric lowered their heads slightly.  
"There not coming" Julius muttered, Merle raised an eyebrow he had a feeling he was right. Someone was defiantly dead. _Hopefully Harrison. _  
"Well why not you said, everyone's got to be here-"  
"Because there gone" Julius snapped clenching his fists. _Boy looks like he's about to cry. _  
"What do you mean gone?" everyone questioned, Merle was just as interested to know but he kept quiet, instead watching them intensely.  
"What's going on Cedric?" Alfred questioned pushing off of the counter when Cedric stopped talking. "Cedric I said what is going on" Alfred repeated sternly when he didn't get an answer.  
"You gathered us here to tell us so spit it out" Merle added, Cedric looked at them both swallowing the lump in his throat he spoke.  
"They had night watch together as you guys know, well when Julius and I got up to take morning shift, the gate was open Harrison was gone, there was walkers on Lee, but by looks of it he was already dead"  
"What do you mean already dead?"  
"His neck had been sliced and he had stab wounds from what we could see"  
"Harrison he did that?" Tina gasped, Merle noticing her eyes shifting to Jenika, who looked pale. Now he defiantly wanted to know what was going on between them.  
"I think so, the gate can only be open from the inside and his things are gone" Cedric explained.  
"Oh that evil man why would he do that?" Mary gasped holding her stomach. "What if the dead had got to us in our sleeps, what if there's more in here" Alfred hugged her. From the looks of it no one knew what to think.  
"That's what else I want to talk with you about, the fence blocking off the rest of the town, it's unstable as it is, but the screws that kept some of the wood together have been taken out"  
"Well screw them back in"  
"We don't know where they are and even if we did, the fence is unstable, it isn't going to last much longer, the amount of walkers on the other side have increased in size dramatically like something has drawn them here, there going to push that fence down whether we fix it or not" Everyone was silent. Merle folded his arms. _Safe havens falling.  
_"What do we do Cedric"  
"I, I'm I don't know" Cedric sighed lowering his head.

Jenika couldn't believe it, Harrison has gone and he was trying to kill them all, why would he do that? And where was he going? Jenika felt sick. Why would he do something like this to these people? The ones that took him in, didn't he live with them? _Oh god_ Jenika silently cried she felt light headed and oh so sick, without really thinking she leaned against Merle holding her forehead.  
"**Give me him sweetheart" **Norma called softly slowly taking Nikolai from her. Jenika placed her head in her hands, her heart beating at a horrible pace. _What are you up to Arkady?  
_**"M-m-m-mum?" **Noah gulped, taking a deep breath, she lowered her hands forcing a smile to her lips, they couldn't stay here any longer, Arkady had made sure of that, so where would they go?  
"**What are we going to do?" **She turned to Merle moving slightly away so she wasn't leaning on his anymore, from the corner of her eye she could see Ana glaring at her. _Why?_

"She asked you 'what are we going to do" Norma translated her mouth forming a thin line as she stared hard at Merle. It was pretty clear she didn't like him and Merle could defiantly say the feeling was mutual.  
"We leave"  
"Where will we go?" Ana questioned narrowing her eyes slightly at Merle. Merle raised an eyebrow turning to look around the room. Everyone was staring at him.  
"We can't stay here, if what he saids true, then we gotta go"  
"Yes but where?" Ana repeated folding her arms.  
"My wife's having a baby, we can't go back to traveling on the road"  
"Well tough, unless you fancy being here when that fence caves coz I certainly don't' Merle shrugged turning to Noah and Jen, "Go pack you're shit and I suggest you fuckers go do the same"


	32. Chapter 32

"Have you got cars, weapons anything useful?"  
"We have a good helping of guns, as for cars, you're the only ones that drove here, everyone else arrived on foot by accident"Cedric explained making Merle nod, he rubbed at his chin looking over the map, there was a lot of mountains rocky terrain and a horde of walkers near by, so climbing the terrain was out of the question with such a large group and the conditions they were in, they needed distance and cars would provide that, but they only had his SUV and there was 17 people. He surveyed the map. "This town, we drove through it, there weren't many walkers there" He pointed to the town, everyone huddled over the map to see where he was pointing.  
"Yeah we passed it too, from the mountains though, didn't look like much was there"  
"Or left of it" Julius and Luke nodded pointing to the mountain they had crossed.  
"So you think we should move everyone there, we'd need to build a fence to-"  
"No you fucking Idiot, town's aint safe, you need cars" Merle cut Richard off shaking his head at the man.  
"Cars?"  
"Yes cars, vehicles, broom brooms, things you drive"  
Richard deadpanned giving Merle a blank look. "I know what a car is"  
"Well suggest you start hunting for them, coz that's what you need" Merle pointed out, moving away from the map. "Me, Jen and Noah we got our car all's we gota go is get up that mountain and we're out of here, you guys you got guns, but you're on foot with kids and a pregnant woman who's gonna pop soon, you need vehicles, get some distance away from that horde, or your all screwed"  
"He's right" Cedric nodded running his hands down his face. "We need Vehicles"  
"So what's the plan then?" Kyle questioned lifting hi gaze to Cedric. "How we gonna get them, where we gonna go?"  
Cedric shook his head. "I don't know" Cedric replied staring at Merle, as if waiting for something.  
"Nu uh" Merle shook his head, understanding what he wanted. "I already got my plan"  
"So what's ours?" Cedric questioned, he wasn't giving up, the other men turned to look at him as well. "Help us out here won't you?"  
"Why should i? You guys aint my problem"  
"I know we aren't, but-"  
"We don't need his help, i have a plan" Richard cut in beginning to explain his plan, but Alfred cut him off.  
"I got a pregnant wife Merle"  
"Yeah i think we all noticed that one"  
"I'd do anything to keep her and our baby safe, i don't know what i'm doing here, we're only alive because people were scrambling to get out of the city and they ran in to the walkers, we ran and we traveled for weeks, stumbled on this place, we survived by luck and i don't know how much luck we got left, I don't know what i'm doing boy, if you got any plan that will help me keep my wife alive, then i'm asking you to help us"  
"Yeah... er same here, me and my bro we got here by luck to, we can fire guns because we had them on our estate, but we aint good at roughing it man, we're still clueless rich kids and money don't buy you shit no more" Luke nodded  
"So we're tough out of luck" Julius added both of them staring up at Merle. They were asking for his help? HIS help? _This some kind of joke? _No one ever asked for his help, unless it was getting drugs or pulling off some law breaking scheme.  
"Me and Jessica we were traveling with family, and a few other survivors to get to Fort Benning, like the broadcasts said, but before we got close walkers attacked and everyone scattered, we got away because everyone else was being eaten" Kyle mused sighing slightly. "I lost my mum, and my sister, my niece and Nephew, my grandparents, Jessica is all i got, you seem to know what you're doing, you Kept Jenika and her baby and Noah alive, and If Cedric and and Alfred trust you then i do to"  
Merle stared around at everyone his arms folded, taking in there sob stories. They were begging him for help. Him of all people. Some common redneck filth.  
"I aint interested in your sob stories ladies, man i aint seen a bunch a of guys with bigger pussies then a woman in a long time, we all got fucking problems, i had to cut off my own god damn hand, so get some fucking balls ladies, and stop whining coz i aint gona carry you shit heads, you can lift your own fucking weight, now where the fuck are your guns?"  
"Err school building, room 4..." Luke blinked as Merle walked out of the room. "What just happened?"  
"He said yes, he's got a plan!" Cedric grinned rolling up the map and running after Merle. "Come on boys follow Daddy!"  
"Daddy?" Merle blinked staring at Cedric who slowed to a walk beside him.  
"Would you prefer mummy?"  
"Want me to lump you one boy?"  
"Not really, but i have a feeling I'm one comment away from-Yup there it is" Cedric cut himself off as Merle slapped him around the back of the head. The other's snickered, apart from Richard who's eyes hardened.  
"So what's you're plan then Merle"  
"Who's the fastest?"  
"What?"  
"Who's fast" Merle repeated giving them all a look as he pushed open the door to the weapon room, there was a stack of weapons, he was quite impressed. "You're gonna need someone who's quick to go in the town, case shit goes tits up"  
"Yeah you explained that perfectly" Richard sighed rubbing at his forehead. "Julius used to do gymnastics and Luke did acrobatics so they have more stamina, and there the youngest so they'd be the fastest"  
Merle glanced at the two brothers raising an eyebrow. "Gymnastics? Acrobatics? were you born with pussies?"  
"No we developed them in our teens"  
Merle chuckled patting Luke on the back as he roamed through the guns. "Anyone can't fire a gun?"  
"Cedric already made sure we knew how when we got here"  
"Good, who's your best shot?"  
"Richard and Alfred"  
"Who's good with a sniper?" Merle questioned picking up the sniper.  
"Alfred, he's got a mean shot"  
He handed the sniper to Alfred roaming through the rest of the guns, handing a pistol to everyone. "Yar walking around with no weapon, when walkers could get ya at any second, from no on, ya pistol goes everywhere with ya"  
Everyone nodded watching him as he fiddled with a rifle, before handing it to Richard. "Ya a good shot with it?"  
"Yeah i'm decent"  
"Good, right here's what's gonna happen"

Cedric announced Merle's plan to everyone when they returned to the Inn. None of the woman were happy about it, most of them began crying. Much to Merle's annoyance, they knew they couldn't stay here, yet when there was a plan on the table, they caused an up roar. Merle rolled his eyes leaning back against the wall catching sight of Jenika as she slipped out of the room and in to the kitchen, Norma following behind her. He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head listening to the rattled arguments around him.  
"You said it's dangerous out there! Why should we go stomping about why not reinforce the fence and stay here, where we're safe" Ana whined wrapping her arms around Merle's arm. "Don't you think? We have everything here, including beds~"  
"Yeah maybe we can stay for a little longer? Maybe sort out a safer plan?" Jessica questioned.  
"I don't give to fucks what yall want to do, you don't want to leave, don't, but tomorrow at first light, i'm out of here,whether ya there or not us up to you" Merle announced pushing off the wall, and pulling his arm away from Ana.  
"Where are you going?" Ana whined after him, Merle decided to Ignore her , pushing open the kitchen door, he needed a drink. When he entered the Jen he paused slightly seeing Jen sitting on the counter wit Norma standing beside her, both of them slipping at what he guessed was tea or Coffee. Both of them look at him, Jen looking away just as quick. Her eyes were red.  
"Can i help you?"  
"What you got to drink?"  
"Coffee, tea, or orange juice"  
"Coffee"  
Norma nodded pushing off of the counter and lowering her mug, to make Merle a coffee. Merle paid her no attention his eyes instead focused on Jen, who was looking down at the ground, occasionally wiping the tears that would escape her eyes.  
"Why's she crying?"  
"Why do you think?" Norma replied giving him a blank look. "Milk sugar?"  
"No and if i knew i wouldn't ask"  
"The whole plan, she doesn't like it, i don't either it's dangerous"  
"She aint gonna be in danger"  
"No but you are"  
"So?"  
Norma sighed giving Merle a look. "She's not crying because she's scared, she's crying because she's worried about you, i know it's hard to believe such a lovely girl cares for a jackass, but it actually happens quite a lot" Norma smiled up at Jenika patting her leg slightly. Merle snorted in reply sipping at his coffee.  
"Aint nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon"  
"Is that your poor attempt at comforting her?" Norma questioned raising an eyebrow at him, though she translated to Jenika, laughing when Jenika replied, it was Merle's turn to raise an eyebrow as he waited to be told when she said. "She said, and how do you know there's not one called Dixon to, are you going to ask them for ID?"  
Merle snorted again chuckling slightly.  
"Aint ever known a Dixon to carry ID, but if it makes ya feel better, i'll ask"  
Norma translated turning to wash up her cup. "She said she'd feel better if you didn't go"  
Merle frowned slightly, finishing his coffee in two large gulps he placed his cup beside him. "These boys don't know car from tractor, by sides might be some good shit in there"  
Jenika sighed when she was told what he said, she slipped off of the counter and moved over to him, not hugging him but leaning against him, her forehead and hands resting on his chest. Merle raised an eyebrow staring down at her, she whispered something in Russian, Norma barely catching it, when she translated Merle didn't know what to think.  
"Please, please come back to us"


End file.
